Airwolf 2014
by Kody Wright
Summary: Set in modern time, Stringfellow Hawke must help the adult daughter of Dr. Moffett, the inventor of Airwolf, from becoming a pawn to the Firm as they attempt to use her to resurrect the old program. Jacqui Moffett finds herself in the middle of her late father's project and is more curious of how he died and Hawke fears she will find out the truth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun shined down on the sleepy little airfield in the small town. Single engine planes and bi-planes dotted the landscape of the green fields of grass. A large red hangar was tucked away off the side with the name "Moffett Air School" in large golden painted letters. Attached to the hanger was a small office building and behind the building stood a large radio tower.

At the base of the tower was a petit brunette wearing oversize gray coveralls and a gray ball cap. She knelled down and tended to a flower bed that she was desperately trying to grow.

A black car rolled up the dusty road of the air school drive. It came to a stop at the office. A man and a woman, both dressed in black suits emerged, they looked like business professionals and the petite woman working on the flower bed, looked upon them and assumed that they were customers. She stood up and dusted off her hands as she walked towards them.

The woman wearing the suit sported her long blonde hair pulled up and into a bun. She walked over the gravel in the high heels as her partner, a dark haired man who looked like a financial executive carried a briefcase.

The owner smiled at the pair assuming she had a new customer or perhaps a racing sponsor. She waved.

"Good morning," she greeted them cheerfully.

The blonde woman spoke, "Miss Jacqui Moffett?"

"I'm Jacqui Moffett," she confirmed. "You are looking for flying lessons, ferrying or racing?"

Neither of the pair replied to the question.

The man stated, "Your late father was Dr. Charles Henry Moffett?"

She shrugged, "I think so…He died when I was a baby. I never knew him. What is this about?"

The woman smiled ever so generously, "Our firm had hired your father to do some work for us back in the 1980's. He did what he was contracted to do and he also had a number of US patents in his name due to this project. Since you are his sole surviving child…"

Jacqui remarked, "I was his only child."

The woman gave a nod and continued, "You have inherited those patents and everything it applies too."

She stood and gave a funny look, "What? What are you talking about?"

"Jacqui," the woman stated, "you have inherited a special gift from your late father."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms looking rather peeved; she balked, "My father never even knew me. He was some nut-job who went to Libya and died there. He beat my mother and she had to go into hiding when I was baby for she feared for her life. Whatever you got from him…I don't want it!"

The man opened the briefcase and handed her a small yellow envelope.

"What's this?" she asked.

"You inheritance," he assured.

Unenthused she opened the envelope and found a document confirming ownership of a series of patents and a serial number to a project.

"What's all this about?" she asked.

"We will have it derived to you here," the man stated.

"Have what delivered here? What is all this? Who the hell are you two?" she asked getting upset.

They just smiled pleased with themselves.

"Have a good day, Miss Moffett," the man informed.

The woman added, "We hope to work with you more in the future." They both then started to walk back to the black car.

"What the hell is this?" she yelled after them.

The pair climbed back in the car and started the engine. The strange man sat behind the wheel and looked at his partner.

"You think she will bite?" he wondered.

The woman replied, "She has too. She's our only hope at getting Airwolf back in the air. She a genius, like her father was."

The man stated, "Hope so…The firm needs Airwolf now more than ever."

"We will get Airwolf back," the woman assured.

Jacqui stood perplexed as the two strangers back out of the drive and drove off. She looked at the papers and wondered what her father had been working on in the past.

**Later that Day**

Jacqui was back to working on her garden under the radio tower when a blue SUV pulled into the drive. The car pulled up to the office and stopped. The door swung open hard and a gray haired man stepped out. He wasn't very tall, about five foot seven. He wore a leather aviator's jacket and sunglasses. He sported tan cargo pants and hobbled with a cane. Stringfellow Hawke closed the door to his truck and looked upon the garden that Jacqui tended too.

"It's not gonna grow there," he informed rather harsh.

She asked, "Why not? It's the perfect spot for mom's memorial garden."

"The magnetic field," he pointed towards the top.

She looked up and then gave a pout, "Damn, I forgot about that." She rose to her feet and went to her friend and gave him a hug. "It's good to see you again, String. Thank you for coming to mom's funeral."

"You know I would come," he assured.

"So, what brings you out here?" she wondered.

He held up his finger and then hobbled to the back of the truck. He opened the back and retrieved a large basket of flowers.

She asked, "For mom?"

He nodded, "Since there was no burial…"

She held up her hand, "She requested cremation."

"I'm sorry you lost her," Hawke affirmed for he knew grief too well.

"So, how are you doing?" she asked taking the huge array of flowers.

He opened the office door for her to bring the flowers inside; he shrugged, "Good," as she walked by.

She placed the flowers in the corner of the small office. It was a simple office with a white desk that sported a computer. A radio and microphone sat on a table against the far wall.

Hawke looked at her desk and spotted the yellow envelope sitting in plain sight. He grew suspicious.

"What's that?" he asked pointing towards the object.

She shrugged, "I have no idea. Apparently this firm that my father worked for had some patents that he had and they said I owned the patents now. Something about a delivery…I have no clue."

"The Firm?" asked Hawke suspiciously.

"I didn't catch the name," she shrugged. "What was my father doing before he died?"

Hawke didn't wish to go into details but feared the Firm would try to use her for she had inherited her father's genius as well. He spent a lifetime keeping her off their collective RADAR and now, after her mother's death, the Firm had come calling.

"He was an engineer," was all he would say.

She wondered, "How did he die?"

Hawke couldn't tell her the truth; that her father had stolen top secret weaponry to sell to the highest bidder. He couldn't tell her that her father had murdered people. Hawke simply could not tell her that he had killed her father in an attempt to stop the mad man. He had to lie.

"He had a heart attack," he informed.

She gave a funny look, "In Libya?"

He nodded, "He hung out at bars a lot."

"Oh," she nodded in agreement. "Is that why his marriage to my mother tanked? I mean…Other than the abuse she suffered."

Hawke agreed, "I guess so. Hey, you have his smarts, kid…But you have your mother's smile and grace."

"Thank you," she smiled at him in appreciation for she had horror stories about some of the abuse her mother sustained. She picked up the envelope and removed the paper and showed it to him, "Any idea what this is about?"

Hawke's eyebrows lifted considerably, "Um…I never thought they would…"

"What?" she asked.

Hawke explained as best he could, "I worked on this top secret project with your father. We had a falling out and I left. But then, after your father died…I was brought back. It's called '_Airwolf_.'"

"What is that?" she wondered.

Hawke informed, "You're father invented a hybrid helicopter-jet."

"He invented what?" she asked unsure.

"It was in the 80's and it was cutting edge technology back then. The last I heard, the whole project was mothballed by the 90's. Airwolf was mothballed." He looked at the papers, "And they are giving it to you? Why would they do that?"

"How should I know?" she shrugged, "How much do you think I can get for it at the scrap yard?"

He shot her a look, "It's wasn't a piece of junk. Even today, it would be useful if they could get it going again. Especially with all those terrorist running around…" he tailed off in concern. It soon became obvious to him. They wanted to entice her with the chopper. To hand it over to her knowing she would be inclined to rebuild it and their only hope of getting a new Airwolf program would be through Jacqui Moffett. She was the only one who could re-build her father's work.

"Terrorist?" asked Jacqui. "Hey…I'm not getting into that crap. You don't go around messing in other people's countries and not expect some blowback."

"Then what would you use it for?" asked Hawke. "It's a hybrid helicopter-jet."

She grinned, "Racing!"

He gave a look, "Racing?"

She laughed, "Yeah, a helicopter-jet would go really fast. You realize how many races I could win with that old thing?"

"It's heavily armed and bulletproof," he added.

She laughed, "I'm sure they will take any weapons out. Bulletproof, huh?"

Hawke nodded.

She let her imagination get the best of her, "I can see it now…Airwolf tearing up the skies and making a whole new Formula One category."

"We are not gonna start racing Airwolf," huffed Hawke.

"Come on," she laughed. "You said so yourself that this was an old decommissioned project and they giving me the scraps."

He warned, "Airwolf is not some piece of junk."

She couldn't help but laugh as she imagined this ridiculous sounding project. She envisioned a helicopter with a jet engine welded to the propellers as she giggled, "If you say so."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day a large flatbed truck arrived at the air school with a large gray tarp covered the remains of the helicopter in the back. Hawke and Jacqui stood and watched as the truck unloaded the old chopper which was now in pieces. The fuselage was still intact but the landing gear was stuck inside the fuselage. The rotor blades were disconnected and lying beside the fuselage.

The portable crane on the flatbed truck lifted the old bird and gently placed it down on support blocks and Hawke had quickly devised. After the helicopter was unloaded the truck left leaving an eyesore sitting near the hangar.

Jacqui crossed her arms and looked upon the beast, "That was Airwolf?"

Hawke nodded, "That's her."

Jacqui remarked, "It's a piece of junk."

"It's thirty years old," he countered.

"That's it?" she seemed disappointed.

He asked, "What did you think it would be?"

"I don't know…Something cool."

He huffed, "It used to be cool."

"I'm scraping it," she informed.

Hawke knew he should just agree and allow her to scrap the old chopper but he wanted her to see what her father had accomplished.

"Before you do, let me show you Airwolf," he insisted.

She rolled her eyes, "Okay, show me this tin can."

Hawke walked over and opened the door and motioned for her to climb inside. She complied and took a seat at the pilot's station. She looked about.

"Wow, this is…So eighties…" she remarked.

Hawke motioned to the engineer's station, "Check out the back."

She climbed into the back and sat down and looked at the lifeless controls. She found dust covered much of screens but overall did look unique.

Hawke had taken the liberty to install a new battery while she looked about and suddenly the lights on the panels lit up in the cabin and the computer blinked back to life.

"Wow," she looked about the controls. She had to admit, it was advanced even for a decades old craft.

Hawke stuck his head inside, "Well, what you think now?"

She gave a thumb up, "The eighties were cool." She pressed a button and suddenly a gun port next to Hawke opened. He looked down and noticed the gun was still inside the port.

He pondered, "They didn't remove the weapons system?"

"What?" asked Jacqui.

He informed, "They didn't remove the weapons system."

She got to her feet and stuck her head the door and looked upon and 30 caliber machine gun sitting before her.

"Holy shit," she huffed. "I don't have a permit for that."

Hawke suggested, "Just close it. And then don't open it."

She complied and quickly closed the port and double checked to be sure the port was closed. She sat back in relief now worried that was possession of a fully automatic machine gun and she was certain she did not possess the gun legally.

Hawke held up his hands, "I can take care of that."

She huffed, "If someone find out I own a chopper with a machine gun in it…"

"Guns," he interrupted.

"What?" she asked.

"You own a chopper with two gun ports…One on each side," he informed.

She shook her head, "This isn't good. I'm sure you need documentation to own something like that." She let out a sigh, "I suppose it could be worse."

Hawke leaned against the fuselage and mentioned casually, "There used to be a rocket launcher under the belly."

Her mouth dropped, "You serious?"

He nodded.

"They removed it, right?" she asked unsure.

"Don't know," Hawke shrugged. "Try flipped the switch."

She found the proper switch and flipped it as Hawke looked under the chopper. Sure enough the rocket launcher emerged still intact. He stood back up and debated how to inform the new owner.

"Um," he scratched his head.

She huffed, "Fuck no!"

He looked upon her, "Now where did you pick up such a dirty mouth young lady?"

She gave a strange look, "I own an air school and race planes."

He countered, "You don't have to swear like a sailor."

She huffed, "The 'Firm'…Whoever the hell those guys are…What are they? CIA? Just dropped on me an old run down secret military project and left the arms in it."

Hawke had to admit, "I am wondering why they did that?"

She flipped the switch and the rocket launcher disappeared back into the fuselage. She then looked at Hawke.

"Okay, we dismantle the weapons system and get rid of it. Tear this thing apart and sell it as scrap." Jacqui looked very worried as she looked about to make sure no one was watching them.

"Just hold on," cautioned Hawke. "I'm sure they forgot about the two machine guns and the rocket launcher," he then kicked himself as the words left his lips for he knew better.

"No," she shook her head. "What is this 'Firm?'" she demanded.

"It's a private company," he stated without detail.

"What is it? The CIA?" she asked unsure.

He didn't reply but his expression was a confirmation.

"Shit, the CIA just dropped this crap in my lap. They are up to something," she insisted. She pondered, "They left the weapons system intact and now are gonna call the cops and get me arrested. Then they will take everything I own…"

Hawke held up a hand, "I'm sure the cops will give you time enough to destroy the weapons system if they find out."

"This is the CIA we are talking about here," she snorted, "You know how crooked they are?"

He nodded, "I know."

She asked, "What did they use this thing for back then?"

"I used to it to get my brother back," he informed. "I was the pilot…I blackmailed them with it."

She shot a look, "You used this to blackmail the CIA to get back Singin and they didn't kill you?"

He shrugged, "They wanted too. Then Singin flew it for another year on missions after I retired."

She wondered, "Why did you retire?"

He motioned towards his leg, "Bum leg."

She puckered in thought, "But you just got a new knee…Right?"

"It's still healing," he admitted.

"But when it's healed…You should be able to fly again," she noted.

Hawke laughed, "Fly what? I haven't flown in nearly twenty-five years, Jacqui."

"Fly this?" she laughed. "We can patch you two up together. You and Airwolf together at last," she smirked in jest.

Hawke smirked back, "Only if you are my engineer."

She entertained the idea, "Oh, then after we get the chopper-jet flying again…What do we do? Go blow up terrorist? Oh wait, we have drones for that today."

Hawke informed, "Hey, if this was going we could stop a few terrorist."

She gave a funny look, "Do you have any idea of just how bad our foreign policy is, Hawke?"

"No, I don't bother to pay attention to those things anymore…Too depressing," he admitted.

She replied, "Think Vietnam and Cold War all rolled up into one."

"That is bad," he agreed. "Maybe we should just stick to racing it?"

"Do you have any idea how much money it would take to get this thing flying again?" she wondered.

Hawke smirked, "Didn't the Firm just hand you the patents your father had?"

She nodded, "Well, yeah but…"

"Have you checked your bank account?" asked Hawke. "I bet they made a deposit for those royalties on those patents."

She gasped, "What if it's bribe money?"

Hawke laughed, "You are your mother's daughter. Good thing too…Your father would have…" he tailed off.

"My father would have what, Hawke?" she wondered.

"Nothing," he replied hiding the secret from her of just evil her father had become.

"You know," she pondered, "If we remove the weapons and fix it up…It would make a good air show attraction. That could really put Moffett Air School on the map." She then went off in a daydream, "And I could finally buy a P-51."

He asked, "Are you still in love with vintage aircraft from World War Two?"

Jacqui huffed, "I met a psychic and she said I was reincarnated. She said I was a fighter pilot in World War Two…And that's why I have this thing for vintage planes and why I like old music."

Hawke asked, "You don't really believe that?"

She nodded, "Why not?"

"Because it's crazy," he insisted.

She rebutted, "Crazy? You should talk. You live like a hermit in a cabin in the middle of nowhere."

"I like my cabin," he replied.

"You serenade birds," she remarked.

"They are eagles and I'm trying to gain their trust," he rebutted.

She rolled her eyes, "Ah-ha."

Hawke loved their jest for Jacqui was the closest thing to a daughter he ever had. He carried the deep secret of her father's demise and prayed that he would never have to explain that fateful day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Upon checking her bank account balance Jacqui found the Firm certainly did make a large deposit in her checking account under the title "royalties." The "Firm" or the CIA had not only made a direct deposit without her knowledge or consent but also has acquired her checking account number as well. The only way that could have happened is if they had a check written out by her with the account numbers and thus she must have written out a check to a business that was nothing more than a CIA front. But which business was beyond her. It could be any number of businesses that she dealt with every day.

Instead of scrapping the old chopper she decided to use it as an attraction. She had it all planned out. She would get the necessary documentation for the weapons system but have them disengaged. She would then draw up a marketing plan to sell Airwolf as a historic, failed top secret project. She would need to restore the old chopper to its original condition for her marketing plan to work. And best of all, she would have the original pilot, Stringfellow Hawke fly the bird at the air shows once his leg had healed. The old Airwolf project would rise again but this time a peaceful civilian chopper that everyone could see and enjoy.

She had to admit her father's invention was brilliant. A helicopter intergraded with two jet engines was an impossible task even today. The chopper also was designed for sleek aerodynamics and in general did look kind of cool.

Jacqui and Hawke started the resurrection process. Getting replacement parts wasn't very difficult for the general operating purposes. The old bird needed new seals, gaskets, and other engine parts. Hawke got the landing gear working once more and the batteries hooked up. He was more than willing to go along with Jacqui's plan to use Airwolf as a tourist attraction for it would place him back in the cockpit and between her and the Firm.

Hawke simply did not trust the Firm. He knew what they really wanted. They wanted Airwolf and figured Jacqui was their best bet at getting it restored for she shared her father's genius. But what the Firm did not expect was Jacqui was a conspiracy theorist and hated the government. Hawke knew the government was very good at hiding facts and misleading the public. But with the internet and new technology available to the people, the government seemed to be losing the propaganda narrative even in his eyes.

He stood astonished as Jacqui mocked the news caster as they listened to the nightly news. It was nearly comical as she countered and singled out every bit of nonsense that came across the television. The term "credible but non-confirmed source" the media sighted in a story set Jacqui on a tirade as she pointed out the hypocrisy of such a claim. One thing was certain, if the Firm did try to recruit her, they would certainly fail as far as Hawke could tell.

Jacqui restored the entire computer system and still needed to make upgrades, thus she made a hybrid system where she managed to keep most of the panels intact for show and install a smaller and far more powerful computer for navigation and other operations hidden in the bulky control panel in the engineer's station.

Hawke poked his head inside the back of the chopper to see what she had accomplished thus far, "So…How's it going?" he wondered.

She sat in the chair and grinned, "Check it out, String. We got not only satellite navigation but since Airwolf has the ability to interface with military satellites we got high resolution imagery. I got us hooked up to eight satellites using commercial and military. I also upgraded the sensors and added a few new ones. I'm now working on a security system that will rival anything the government can throw at us…"

"Why?" asked Hawke. "We are just gonna use it for a show piece."

She sat and pondered, "Well, the Firm would probably like to steal it after I got it going again and do the same upgrades that I'm doing. And I don't trust them…So, I want to make sure we got counter surveillance." She wondered as an afterthought, "Am I being a conspiracy nut again?"

Hawke could not fault her logic with his own inner working knowledge of the Firm and shook his head, "Nope, actually I would say you're being pretty sane right now."

Her shoulder's slunk, "Are they as bad as I think they are?"

"Worse," he stated. He then made a suggestion, "Make sure you can engage fire control and bring up weapons systems if need be."

She asked, "Why? The guns are gonna be just for show."

"Just in case," he stated.

"In case of what?" she wondered.

"You never know," was all he would say.

She countered, "But I don't have 30 caliber shells or rockets."

Hawke assured, "I'll handle that aspect. Just get your paperwork in order. Make sure you put down you want the ability for live fire for demonstrations."

"Live fire demonstrations?" she asked concerned. "What if something goes wrong and someone gets shot?"

"Trust me," stated Hawke. "The weapons system is pin-point accurate; if we set it up to blow up a barrel of water then that is all that we will blow up."

She drew a concerned look, "Sounds dangerous…"

"Trust me," stated Hawke once more. "I know what I'm doing. You just make sure the Firm can't steal it from ya."

"I will be using a biometric ID system and pass codes. They would have to hard break the firewall and that would take far more power and time than any CPU can produce. It would take hundreds of computers all working around the clock to bust what I'm installing."

Hawke agreed, "That's a good start. But add extra lawyers of security. They will steal it if they can."

"You really think they will come back for it?" she wondered.

"And take you with it," he informed. "I've contacted an old…Associate…He retired for the Firm. He's agreed to meet you and debrief you what he knows. He still has some contacts."

"What's his name?" she wondered.

"Archangel," replied Hawke.

"Seriously? What is that? A code name?" she wondered.

He nodded, "You don't need to know his real name."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh for love of Pete…"

He gave her a warning, "I think the Firm is gonna try to recruit you."

"Why?" she asked. "You should see my Facebook wall…I'm sure I'm on the domestic terrorist watch list by now. Matter of fact…I would be insulted if I wasn't."

Hawke asked, "What is this Facebook I keep hearing about?"

"It's on the web," she replied. "You know…That internet thing you don't want anything to do with."

Hawke huffed, "I'm a simple guy. I don't need all those high tech iphones and such."

She smiled and asked, "Do you still carry one of those old cell phones? One that only makes calls?"

Hawke held up a basic flip phone, "I got a new one last year. They stopped making the battery for my old one. This one has that text messaging thing you kids all like."

She wondered, "Why don't you ever text me then?"

He huffed, "I turned it off! I don't need that."

"Okay," she offered, "I will get you a company phone with unlimited text so we can stay on touch."

"This one is brand new," he countered.

"Alright, I'll just move you to the air school's account and you can keep your phone and number plus get text and picture messaging. That does have a camera, right?"

Hake looked at it, "That thing there. I figured out how take pictures with it. But the pictures are so small…" he had to admit, "I prefer film."

She wondered, "Do they still make film?"

"It's getting harder to find," he admitted with regret.

He loved 35 mm photography but when digital came along he just never got all that into it. Losing Dom was too much for the man to bear and he lost many interest as well. But with the return of Airwolf a spark lit a small fire inside. Jacqui reminded him of Dom to a degree and she had become his only family in recent years after his brother passed away from cancer. Slowly the old pilot was coming back to life. Like awakening from a long sleep he started to feel the need for flight once more.

She gave a sigh, "I'll have to get you a digital camera so you can learn it."

He smirked, "Add it to my Christmas list."

She reminded, "You don't celebrate Christmas."

"I do now," he informed and then gave a nod, "Time to get back to work."

He ducked back out and started to walk towards the engine compartment.

Jacqui stuck her head out, "What kind of camera do you want? A point and shoot or the 35 mm SLR?" She secretly hoped he would ask for the less expensive.

Hawke asked, "They have 35mm SLR in digital now?"

She nodded.

"Get me that," he cheered.

She gave a nod and stuck her back in the cabin, "Sure…He wants a thousand dollar camera for Christmas. I wonder if he will even be able to use it? He's so technically challenged."

**Next Day**

A white Cadillac pulled into the mud covered drive of the air school. The rain had washed out the morning's flying schedule thus Jacqui and Hawke spent the time working on the chopper.

The car came to a stop before the office and a white haired man dressed in a white suit and wearing glasses emerged. One his glasses the right lens was darkened to resemble and eye patch. Archangel found himself standing in mud up to his ankles. His nice white shoes covered in thick, sticky mud. He made a face upon looking down. He then grabbed a cane from the car and closed to door. He proceeded into the building.

First he walked into the office and found it empty and he took mental notes of the small space. He found the door to the hangar and opened it and stepped through. Archangel stood in the hangar and spotted Airwolf sitting under the work lights. It was coming back together as the propeller blades were now reattached. He stood and smiled upon the sight.

Hawke, sporting work coveralls, was now moving a bit easier without the cane as his leg healed from the surgery that repaired the damage he suffered long ago. He spotted his old associate and started to walk towards him. He used a rag to clean off his hands.

"Michael," he acknowledged.

His friend's hair was now snow white and he shaved the mustache long ago. His skin was slightly wrinkled with age but overall he looked in pretty good shape.

"Hawke," he gave a nod. "I see you got the girl back."

"No, I didn't get back. The Firm gave it to Moffett's daughter, Jacqui."

Archangel seemed surprised, "They just gave it to her?"

Hawke nodded, "Yup…They had it delivered here on flatbed. It needed some work though. I've been restoring the engine and body and Jacqui has been working on upgrading the computer systems. When it comes to computers, she's got her father's smarts."

"The Firm had their eye on her for a while, Hawke. Did it ever occur to you this is part of their recruiting tool?"

Hawke nodded, "It did but…"

Archangel asked, "But what?"

Hawke laughed, "She a conspiracy nut who hates the government. She and Dom would have gotten along great."

"So, she's weary of them?" gathered Archangel.

He nodded, "More like…A patriotic hatred…You should see her tear the evening news apart."

"That's good, Hawke. When dealing with the Firm and healthy dose of skepticism could just save her life," he informed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jacqui drove her old rusted red SUV up the drive of the school and found a white Cadillac parked next to her office. She came to a stop and wondered if she had a rich customer or if it was the retired CIA agent. She feared it was the later as she opened the door and retrieved a box of donuts. She made her way into the office and placed the donuts by the coffee pot. Every morning she always brought a box of donuts in for the few men that she employed to enjoy and each morning she would have to discipline herself not to eat any as she grabbed her yogurt from a small refrigerator under the shelf that held the coffee and donuts.

She then took a plate, placed on it her yogurt and a powdered donut for Hawke. She then grabbed two coffee cups and poured the coffee adding sugar to Hawke's for she knew exactly how he took his. She placed it all on the plate and holding two mugs by the handles, she carefully entered the hangar with breakfast in hand. She spotted Hawke speaking with a man dressed all in white from head to toe. She paused in thought.

"Boy, this guy really likes white," she muttered to herself.

Hawke spotted her enter from the office with her usual daily ritual, he gave a smirk, "Morning, boss."

"Morning, String," she miffed back and walked up to him with the plate and coffee.

Archangel turned leaning on his cane, his eyes landed on the young woman and he couldn't help but see her mother in the facial features. He had helped her mother go into hiding when she left Dr. Moffett but at the time he thought it was merely a domestic case related to a divorce and was not aware of how sick Dr. Moffett had become.

"Miss Moffett," he greeted.

She asked, "You're Archangel?"

"I am?" he stated.

"You have a real name?" she wondered.

He paused for he didn't expect her to be as forward, the corner of his mouth tugged up in amusement, "I do."

"What is it?" she asked.

"That's classified," he informed.

She took a sip of her coffee and looked him up and down as she decided if she even liked him or not. She decided to test him.

"The CIA sucks," she informed.

"The Firm," he replied. "They prefer to be called the 'Firm.'"

"You know what a false flag is?" she asked.

"Of course," he agreed.

She glared him, "I don't what brought those towers down but know what did not."

He made a solemn face, "I was long retired when that happened. If I was still at the Firm…I never would have happened…You have my word."

She held up one finger and asked, "Kennedy? JFK and Robert?"

"Before my time," he assured.

"USS Liberty?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I wasn't with the Firm then."

She then squinted and asked, "Project Bluebook?"

"I wasn't part of it," he assured.

"So, what did you do in the CIA?" she asked unenthused.

He replied, "I worked with Airwolf…During my days with the 'Firm.'"

She huffed, "Fuck the Firm."

Archangel looked to Hawke and commented, "She is a pistol. I see she has some of her father in her."

She asked, "My father was as big of a pain-in-the-ass as I am?"

Archangel nodded, "I would have to agree."

"So, how exactly did my father die?" she wondered. "No one ever told me how he died."

Archangel looked to Hawke who stared back at him in warning.

He looked at Jacqui and replied, "He died in Libya."

She made a face, "I know where he died…How did he die? I find it hard to believe he would have been killed by Gaddafi of his forces. So, don't lie to me."

Archangel decided to reveal some information to her; he explained, "Your father snapped. He lost it and stole Airwolf and went to Libya to sell it to the highest bidder. We sent men to retrieve the chopper and he died in a firefight with…Troops." He purposely omitted Hawke's role in the event and hoped she would drop the subject with the revelation that her father committed treason.

"You mean, my father went cuckoo and stole Airwolf?" she asked astonished.

"Yes," he confirmed. He decided to protect Hawke as best he could, "Your father committed treason. He used Airwolf to shoot down two Turkish jet fighters and sink an American destroyer. He also killed two of our agents. Is that what wanted to know?"

Jacqui looked at Hawke and asked, "Is that true? It's hard to tell with the CIA at times."

Hawke nodded, "It's true, Jacqui. I'm sorry…I didn't want you to know what he did."

"Why not?" she wondered.

"I didn't want to hurt you," he admitted.

She explained, "Hurt me? I never even knew him. I have no memory of him. I know he abused my mother and that's why she ran away with me. If he was sicker than I was initially told…I should know. Psychosis can run in families…" she tailed now wondering if perhaps she really was nuts.

Hawke caught the look, "Don't worry…You're far more nuts than he was."

"What?" she asked unsure now fearing she could lose her sanity. After all, her life had been rapidly changing and things just seemed…Crazy.

He grinned, "But you're a good kind of nuts."

Archangel agreed, "Your father was a psychopath. He didn't care who he hurt as long as he got what he wanted. The Firm has been interested in you for some time, Jacqui. They have been watching you since you were a child for they knew that you're a genius. You inherited that from your father. But you also show no signs of being a psychopath. My sources tell me you have been mentally screened for that already. The reason they have not overtly approached you is due to the fact that you are too patriotic."

"Too patriotic?" asked Hawke. "I thought they liked kind of thing?"

"Not when it works against them," countered Archangel. "The ideal candidate is someone who is patriotic but will also follow orders without question."

"I question everything," she remarked. "I got it from _X-Files_…'Trust no one.'" She squinted, "Are you guys really hiding aliens from space or is the UFO thing a cover to distract people?"

Archangel smiled slightly and replied, "That's classified."

She rolled her eyes annoyed, "Ass."

**Later**

Hawke and Jacqui finally got the repairs finished and were ready for their test flight. Now that Airwolf was a civilian helicopter a flight plan was required. With the flight plan filed and all the regulations now in compliance the chopper was rolled out to the tarmac for lift off.

Due to the technology of the helmet being integrated into Airwolf's systems, Jacqui needed to upgrade the helmets and flight suits to work with the newer systems installed. Hawke suggested she use the old flight suits and helmet system from when Airwolf was in service but moths had eaten away the material of the suits.

Thus, Jacqui had a local seamstress make the new flight suits but she used blue material instead of gray. Hawke held the new suit up as he stood in the bright sun beside Airwolf and made a face. It wasn't the cool flight suit the Firm had made decades ago. Instead it was a blue basic flight suit that lacked the slim fitting cuts of the original suit.

He miffed, "Why don't I just wear my work overalls?"

Jacqui zipped up her flight suit and looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"It's not the same as the original," he mentioned.

She nodded, "This one doesn't have holes in it."

"But the old flight suits were custom fit. The suit went right up to the top of the neck," he countered.

"Didn't that drive you crazy?" she wondered.

He nodded, "Well, yeah…That's why I left it unzipped on the neck."

She rolled her eyes and huffed, "The eighties were not that cool."

He kidded as he placed his legs in the suit, "The eighties were…Awesome."

She gave an annoyed look.

Hawke continued with a smirk, "It was…Far out."

She smirked back, "Yes, I can see you in the nightclub scene now…Wearing tight bell bottom pants and boogying."

He countered, "Wrong decade…That was the seventies."

"Somehow," she stated, "I can't see you as a hippie."

He agreed, "Nope, never believed in that."

"Good," she nodded, "Not everyone was mind controlled back then."

He zipped up the flight suit and paused, "Mind controlled? More like burned out!"

She disagreed, "Oh no…That was no grassroots movement. That was MK Ultra. Mind control, pillow sitting and be happy. Total mind control on a massive scale."

Hawke cocked an eyebrow, "You mean to tell me that the entire hippie movement was a conspiracy theory?"

She asked, "Have you ever seen anything like it before or since?"

He pondered, "Nope."

"It was an MK Ultra experiment," she insisted, "to lead an entire generation of youths to totally waste their time getting high and doing nothing to stop the illegal wars."

Hawke countered, "So, how come an entire generation of youths are not stopping the illegal wars now?"

"It's called a cyber-war," she informed. "That's the thing about military men…You guys are always fighting last centuries wars." She motioned towards the chopper, "Ready?"

"You're the boss," he mentioned as he pondered what she meant. He knew the internet as DARPA, a highly secure network to be used in the event of a nuclear war. When the USSR collapsed, DARPA was privatized in hopes of making money. He now began to wonder if the government's own invention was now going to be their undoing for he had noticed a shift in political awareness the likes of which he had never seen before.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Hawke completed his pre-flight check Archangel's car pulled up the drive and parked once again by the office. Hawke looked over and spotted his old friend emerge from the car and hobble over towards the chopper.

"Michael," Hawke gave a nod.

Jacqui was in the chopper doing her pre-flight check on the engineer's station and was not aware they had an audience yet.

Archangel gave a nod back, "Hawke…I see she's just about ready."

"Just finishing up," he informed.

Archangel looked about, "Where is the little pain?"

Hake motioned, "She doing her engineering check. That computer she installed…It makes what the Firm has look obsolete."

Archangel replied, "Airwolf's old computer system was obsolete, Hawke."

Hawke corrected, "I mean what the Firm has now."

Archangel paused, "She put in a superior system? How?"

Hawke gave a rather confused look, "I'm not sure…She ordered all the parts online and put it together herself. She also designed and made some tiny computer parts using a 3-D printer. Now that printer is cool. She was able to make me a new knob for my radio…"

Archangel's mouth dropped, "She is making her own computer parts and her own programs?"

Hawke nodded, "And she placed in a triple lawyer security system. It scans my eyeball."

"Retinal scanning?" he asked.

Hawke smirked, "I told her to make it air-tight…Just in case the Firm comes a calling."

Archangel shook his head, "The last thing the Firm will do is steal it outright. Hawke, Airwolf is not their prime target…She is."

"I know," he smirked back. "Good luck recruiting her."

Archangel warned, "They will recruit you both if they can."

"They can try," insisted Hawke. "You here to watch?"

His friend nodded, "I wanted to see the old bird airborne once more."

Hawke informed, "You're about to get your wish." He then opened the pilot's door and climbed inside the cabin.

Jacqui sat in the back engineer's station and peered outside, "What does Snow White want?"

Hawke turned half way around in his seat with a grin on his face as he tried very hard not to laugh for her found the new nick name hilarious.

"Snow White?" he asked with as straight of a face as he could muster.

Jacqui nodded, "I think that should be his code name."

"Because he wears white?" asked Hawke.

She nodded, "Does he know not wear white after Labor Day?"

"I don't think he cares," stated Hawke.

Jacqui grinned, "I should get him a black haired kitty."

Hawke pondered and asked, "Why?"

"Cat hair on that nice white suit," she mentioned.

"You're mean," he told her.

She pondered, "I suppose I can be a bit cynical. So, ready for takeoff?"

Hawke placed the helmet firmly on his head and pushed the button to start the engine. He sat and observed the gauges and the engines came up to speed. After twenty-five years he found himself back behind the controls as his hand caressed the yolk. He pulled the yolk back gently and the old chopper started to rise once more. As Airwolf became airborne once more Hawke spotted Archangel standing nearby on the tarmac grinning from ear to ear.

Archangel sucked in a breath and let it out slowly as he feasted his eyes on the old chopper rising above the earth once more. He never thought he would see the old chopper fly again and was certain Airwolf was doomed for the scrap yard. He gave a wave to Hawke as it reached altitude. The nose pointed down briefly and then the chopper started to move forward.

Hawke kept Airwolf level as they circled the air school. He found flying was like riding a bike. Once you learn how you never forget. After circling the field he started on the designated flight path.

Jacqui was in the back reading off and adjusting numbers at the engineer's station.

"We can hit the jet engines for a burn once we hit the clearing," she informed.

"I'll need you to boost fuel pressure," he informed.

She complied and sat back.

"We will have to switch on the next run so I can get a handle on flying it," she informed.

"We will," he assured. "I'll teach you how but there is a learning curve with it. Don't get the pressures just right and..."

"Oh, I fixed that," she informed. "The computer has the processing power to adjust that. You can fly it solo now. The computer can take over as engineering. It even has a voice command so you can talk to it."

"I can now talk to the computer?" asked Hawke.

She nodded, "Yup…Try it."

"How do I do that?" he wondered.

"You speak into the mic the following verbal command: 'Prompt Voice Command.'"

Hawke spoke into his microphone, "Prompt voice command."

The voice he heard over the earphone was most annoying, "Voice command enabled."

"What did you install?" he asked. "It sounds weird."

"It's a voice synthesizer," she replied with a smirk.

"But it sounds weird…Like an annoying child," he replied.

"It's a voice bunny," she remarked.

He paused, "It's what?"

"The voice used on the cartoon bunnies on the internet," she informed.

Hawke paused for a moment, "Can you remove it?"

"I can change it to another pitch," she informed.

"Do that," he insisted.

"I like the bunny voice," she refused.

Hawke was tempted to just land the chopper and refuse to fly but he could not for it was now her chopper and she could do with it as she pleased…Even install a cartoon bunny's voice. He decided to ignore the annoying bunny voice and continue.

"How do I speak to this annoying bunny? Is there another command?" he wondered.

"You call it Airwolf," she replied.

"Airwolf," he stated to the mic.

The computer responded in the annoying cartoon voice, "What the fuck do you want?"

"Jacqui!" huffed Hawke.

Jacqui's sense of humor was far from ordinary as she kept a straight face and asked, "Something wrong?"

"What did you install?" he demanded.

"When I installed the voice box, I needed to also install verbal replies to commands. It was either something boring like 'How can I help you?' or something a bit more colorful."

Hawke accused, "So you installed a talking computer and programmed it to swear…In a cartoon bunny voice?"

She shrugged, "It's my chopper."

Hawke bit his lip and went back to work, "Airwolf, raise fuel pressure for turbo."

The annoying voice replied, "Fuck yeah."

Annoyed and upset Hawke hit the turbo button and the chopper went into mach one. Minutes later they came out of the turbo mode miles away.

Hawke huffed, "Young lady, you will change that voice box to a normal voice and remove the slang and curse words."

She assured him with a simple programming switch, "I did install and more suitable voice box for you, Hawke. I also installed more military commands for you to use. Try it now."

"Prompt voice command," stated Hawke.

A more masculine voice came over his earphone, "Voice command enabled."

Hawke had turned the chopper around to return, "Airwolf, prepare fuel pressures for turbo."

The voice replied, "Pressures readied."

He hit the turbo button and the chopper quickly returned back towards the air school.

Jacqui sat in the back giggling to herself.

Hawke warned, "That is not funny."

She broke out laughing, "I thought it was hilarious. Hey, let's take Snow White for a ride and let him to talk to the bunny."

Hawke was about to scold her but found that idea amusing; he remarked, "Keep it on the bunny voice and switch it to normal mode only when we are flying."

"Why?" she wondered.

He flatly replied, "If the Firm takes it…I want that to be what they hear all the way to wherever they steal it too."

"Are you hoping the bunny could be the forth layer of security?" she wondered as her practical joke played out perfectly on Hawke.

He nodded, "That might just make them bring it back."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Later**

After getting Airwolf airborne once more Hawke decided he needed some down time and insisted that Jacqui take some time off as well. She needed a break and he had just the solution…The cabin. He drove her in his Jeep to the cabin for a two week stay.

She was nervous about leaving Airwolf unguarded at the air school but also knew it would be nearly impossible for any pilot to activate the systems. She agreed to come with her mind still back at work as they rode silently to the cabin.

Though the cabin was large it only had one bedroom in a loft upstairs. Jacqui had spent nights in the cabin before and was used to sleeping on the couch but this time was different for she was never in danger before.

The Firm wasn't what it used to be. It had morphed somehow and turned into a more aggressive agency as Archangel had warned. With the new century came a new doctrine of pre-emptive strikes and constant wars and with the passage of recent legislation that stripped Americans of basic rights even Archangel had reason for distrust of the Firm.

It was Archangel who warned Hawke and his late brother Singin about the Firm and it was he who asked them to watch Jacqui. She had no idea he had protecting her for so long. It was Archangel who acted as her guardian angel. He convinced Singin to take a job as a flight instructor in her fledgling flight school. It was Archangel who convinced Hawke to come out of retirement and help out at the flight school whenever he could.

For over a decade Archangel had Singin Hawke acting as Jacqui protector just in case the Firm tried to recruit her. After Singin passed of cancer five years prior, Archangel did everything in his power to keep the Firm away from Jacqui and was rather successful until the firm dropped Airwolf into her awaiting lap.

Archangel never saw the move coming. Never in a million years would he have imagined such a bold and daring move. After thirty years of protecting her from the Firm it appeared the Firm had a means of trumping his work with the old Airwolf project.

Jacqui had no idea it was Archangel who was protecting her all those years nor how he had sent Singin into her place of business as a flight instructor. Hawke however did know and still kept that information from her.

Hawke wasn't sure how much he could protect her. Even with Airwolf fully operation and armed he had no idea if he could keep the rogue Firm away from her. He wasn't a young man anymore and he didn't have many friends left.

Hawke was sixty-four years old and should be retired. He should be sitting on his porch with the bottle of beer watching the sun set. He should be relaxing and having fun with family and friends but that was not how his life turned out.

He never married nor had any kids. Singin had married and had step-children and even got to be a grandpa to the children of those step children. Hawke never enjoyed any such thing.

He lost his parents when he was young. He lost Dominic in the bid rescue his brother. He lost Gabrielle thirty years ago to the hands of the man who invented Airwolf. And now all he had left was the daughter of that man and he wasn't even sure if he could protect her. But he was certain about one thing…He would die trying.

They arrived at the cabin and unpacked. Jacqui placed her duffle bag of clothing by the end of the couth and found her sleeping bag for the night.

Hawke stood the bar wear a red flannel shirt and brown trouser. He retrieved two glasses and filled them with scotch. He motioned for her to come to the bar.

"Jacqui," he called her over.

She looked over at the drinks and dreaded the cocktail. She simply did not like alcohol or the affect it had on her. She never got intoxicated, just ill.

She winced, "Um…You know I don't drink, String."

He never understood how she hated cocktails so much but could put away a pot of coffee with no issues. He failed to understand her addiction to chocolate but most men failed understand that weakness in general.

"It's just one drink," he informed. "You don't have to drink it."

She went to the bar and hopped up on the stool. She wore a green flannel shirt over a white t-shirt and tan slacks and her slippers.

"You know why I don't drink?" she asked him.

He shook his head, "Nope. Religious conviction?" he wondered.

"Do I look that religious to you?" she smirked.

He paused in thought, "No."

"It gives me a headache and makes me feel ill," she informed. She then asked, "Got any ice tea back there?"

He shook his head, took her glass and poured it into his own and took a big swig.

She looked up and asked, "What's wrong?"

Hawke asked, "Do you know why Singin took that job working for you as a flight instructor?"

She shrugged, "It wasn't for the money…" she confirmed.

"No, it wasn't. It was Archangel," he informed.

"Snow White?" she asked.

"His name is Michael Goldsmith-Briggs the third," informed Hawke. "He helped your mother go into hiding when she left your father. He kept tabs on you because he knew you had your father's smarts and when the Firm went rogue he asked Singin to guard you for him. Singin was there to protect you all those years. Michael has been protecting you all these years too."

"You serious?" she asked astonished.

Hawke nodded, "I thought you should know. You need to know what you are in the middle off. The Firm used be okay. It had men like Michael working there who understood the power they held. They understood how close we were to nuclear inhalation. But something went wrong after the Soviet Union collapsed and the Firm became far more predatory. That's when Michael left. He tried very hard to save it but could not. He feared they come after you and recruit you. After they dropped Airwolf in your lap…I would say he was right. They are using Airwolf to get you. Jacqui, you are their real target."

"You know I would never willingly work for those guys," she assured.

"Willingly is the key word there," he retorted. "They will force you if they cannot recruit you. Michael got wind they want to use you and Airwolf as a cover…To allow you to do the air shows and use it as a cover for other missions. Your idea of having Airwolf as a show piece played perfectly into their hands."

"Then we should dismantle it," she replied. "Scrap it…"

Hawke smirked, "They won't let you do that either."

"Then what do we do?" she wondered.

He sighed, "There is nothing you can do."

She pondered for a moment, "There has to be something."

Hawke informed, "I will destroy Airwolf myself before I let it fall into the wrong hands." He then retrieved a packet from behind the bar and placed it before her.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Open it," he instructed.

She complied and found a will. She began to read the document.

"You named me as your sole heir?" she wondered.

He nodded, "You get it all…The cabin, the paintings…Everything."

"I don't know what to say," she gulped.

Hawke added, "The paintings are all original…The copies are in the museums."

She slid the empty glass before him, "I'll take that drink now."

**Later**

Later that evening Jacqui unrolled her sleeping bag and tried to get some rest with all the information swimming in her head. She thought her life was difficult enough running a flight school but now it just even more complicated. She never felt so lonely. She never felt so scared. A chill came over her. She figured the chill was due to the lack of a fire and the night air cooling the cabin down. She got up and made her way upstairs figuring Hawke had a fire going in the fireplace in his room. She found no such thing and Hawk and fast asleep in his bed. She lifted the covered and slid in bed next to him still shivering.

He stirred, "What?"

"Move over," she instructed, "I'm cold."

"It's not that cold," he replied.

"I'm freezing," she huffed.

He complied and she lay next to him in the bed. She did feel cold to the touch so he covered up as best he could. He lay next to her unsure where to place his arm which now seemed in the way. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gently rested it there.

She reached over for his hand and drew his arm across her middle. She then snuggled in the warm and cozy bed as she started to warm up.

It had been years since Hawke had a woman in his bed. And she was half his age. As he held her tight one thing was sure for the man, she would be the last woman he would ever have so close to him both physically and emotionally. Like the curtain closing on a tragic Shakespearian play, Hawke knew time was of the essence.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Archangel sat on a park bench waiting for his contact. He looked about and listened to the birds as he waited in silence.

A redheaded woman dressed in a blue skirt suit approached him. Her hair was placed neatly up in a bun and she appeared to be as a business woman who was simply out to enjoy her lunch on a sunny afternoon.

She took a seat next to him and opened up her lunch bag, "Michael," she greeted.

"What do you got for me, Sally?" he asked.

She handed him a sandwich from her bag and continued, "Tuna…And they are going to pull Moffett's FAA permit."

He took the sandwich and started to eat it, "They are going use it to blackmail her."

She nodded, "If she wants to get the FAA permit back she will have to work for the Firm."

"They are going to blackmail her with her business," he assessed. "She won't go willingly. She knows what the Firm has become."

Sally nodded, "They know. They plan on using the carrot and stick method."

"What's the carrot?" he wondered.

Sally replied, "She would get Airwolf back."

"They won't be able to steal Airwolf from her," he assured.

Sally agreed, "They know she has been buying a lot of computer parts. They figured she placed in a high level security system. Hawke will be the key to get her to go along."

"How so?" he asked.

"They will have him placed in a home for vets against his will and claim he has dementia if she doesn't," she informed.

Archangel shook his head, "I never thought I would live to see the day my own government become so cynical."

Sally nodded, "I know, there is no honor left in the bowels of power. It's all about making money now. Not like the old days…When we people actually cared about their county."

Archangel replied, "There are still those of us who care. Just not many of us left anymore."

**Meanwhile**

Hawke woke up with Jacqui in his arms. She felt warm and soft against his skin. Her sweet scent tickled his nose as he arose to the sounds of bird chirping outside his window.

For a moment he just laid there next to her and he didn't want that moment to end. It was such a peaceful moment…Soft and gentle without a care in the world. And for that one moment Hawke wished he was younger. He was always the old man at heart. Even as a young man he was an old man consumed with fear, anger and loss. His heart had been broken more times than he could count and logic told him his heart would be broken again but instinct told him otherwise.

Perhaps instinct was overrated? Maybe instinct was nothing more than basic reactions to circumstances. But Hawke's instincts were always right on target and for some reason his instinct about her was one of sorrow and hope all at the same time. Somehow, some way Jacqui Moffett was going to change things. He didn't know how or when but he knew she was instrumental in a larger plan. Perhaps it was God's plan? He really couldn't say but for the first time in his life he felt like he had a real chance and having a real life. Though at his age, he simply could not see how.

He had lost so much. He was still reeling from losing Dom nearly twenty-five years ago. He got his brother back and then lost him five years ago to cancer. He lost everyone that ever mattered to him and yet he felt like somehow he could get it all back. He just didn't how. But he did know one thing…Jacqui was his future…Somehow.

She stirred and sucked in a deep breath. Her big brown eyes fluttered open and she blinked and then recalled climbing into bed with Hawke because she was freezing. She didn't feel cold anymore. Matter of fact she felt warm and cozy.

"Sleep well?" asked Hawke.

"Not too bad," she replied. She rolled over on her back and looked at Hawke who was lying beside her perched on his side. She looked closely at his face, "Hard to believe you're sixty-four."

"Why?" he asked.

She gently ran her finger over his brow and down the side of his face, "You hardly have any wrinkles," she noted.

Hawke replied, "That's what happens when you sit in a cabin and do nothing all day."

"It's the fish," she suggested, "the omega oils…"

"No," he shook his head. "It's the booze and lack of exercise. I could lose ten pounds."

She grinned, "You wear the ten pounds well." She looked into his crisp hazel eyes and found herself inching closer to him. Her lips gently touched his in a simple yet elegant kiss.

Hawke found himself kissing her in return and then pulled away slightly. He gazed into her big brown eyes.

"Can this actually work for us?" he asked. "We're thirty years apart."

She closed her eyes for a moment in thought, "I don't think age is really all that important," she concluded. She looked upon his and gently caressed his stern chin, "We're both adults. I'm thirty-four…Not four years old."

Hawke countered, "I was thirty-four when you were four years old."

She admitted, "Okay, there is a huge generation gap between us. We can either try it or not. What do you want to do?"

Hawke rolled on top of her and looked upon her and asked, "Don't you have any younger guys after you?"

She shook her head, "No, I run a flight school…I'm too much of a nerd." She then added, "And I'm not drop dead gorgeous."

"I think you are," he told her with a smirk.

She asked, "Then why are smirking?"

He came closer to her, "I didn't mean too." Hawke then found himself in a deep passionate kiss.

Jacqui pulled him closer as the kiss continued. Her heart raced, her breathing deepened as she found herself removing his undergarments.

Hawke went to remove her garments and realized she was wearing flannel button down pajamas with socks.

He paused, "Are you cold often?"

She nodded.

"I can tell," he miffed.

"Can't you just unbutton a pajama top?" she wondered.

He countered, "Not with one hand."

"Oh for the love of…"she started to undo button her top.

Hawke admitted, "It's been decades since I've made love to a woman. And you are the first one who ever wore flannel pajamas to bed."

She countered, "First, I do not want to hear about who else you slept with even decades ago and second…Just shut up and kiss me."

"Shutting up now," stated Hawke as he continued to kiss her.

**Later**

The next two weeks was bittersweet for Hawke and Jacqui. They loved being in each other's arms. They loved just hanging out at the cabin and relaxing in the sun. Jacqui loved to hear Hawke play chello to the eagles as they sat on the dock. And at the same time, there was no one to share budding relationship with. Neither had any family or close friends to join them in picnics and outings. There was no family gatherings and inclusion for them as they seemed to be together but very much alone.

Hawke had spent those two weeks telling Jacqui all about his life when he was her age. He explained his Dominic died saving Singin. He told her all about how he hid Airwolf and where. He told her everything he could remember except he would not tell her how he was forced to kill her father. He purposely left that piece of information out of the narrative.

Hawke knew his time drawing to an end. There was simply no way around it for the Firm was back and bigger than ever and with far more technology at their fingertips. He knew they would come after her one way or another and he had already committed himself to protecting her at all cost.

He had taken all the steps necessary to ensure Jacqui would have a life after his own. He made sure she would get his property, the millions of dollars' worth of paintings and she would be set for life regardless of his own. He just wished he had more time with her but he knew the Firm would waste no time going after her now that Airwolf was airborne again.

They returned back to the air school only to find the FAA and the sheriff's department had descended on the little air strip. Everything was roped off with bright yellow caution tape.

Jacqui climbed out of the jeep and figure out what was going on. Hawke had a good idea already and stood looking rather disturbed.

"What is going on?" she demanded approaching the sheriff.

The local sheriff stood in a black uniform. He was a middle aged man with a potbelly and graying hair. He looked over at her rather baffled himself.

"The FAA has found violations," he informed.

A tall skinny balding man wearing a jacket with the agency initials on the back in bright yellow letters turned towards her and handed her a paper, "We have revoked your permit."

"Why?" she demanded.

He didn't have a real answer and just gave a blank stare, he made up an excuse, "Violations will be listed," he said.

"What violations?" she huffed.

Hawke placed his arms around her and held her back, he whispered, "Now is not the time. Conserve your energy." He looked up and spotted a black Cadillac with two Firm agents standing and looking ever so smug at them.

Jacqui recognized the pair, "Those are the two who gave me the papers to Airwolf."

"I figured as much," stated Hawke.

The two slowly approached Jacqui and Hawke.

The man started first, "I'm very sorry about your permits being revoked, Miss Moffat. Maybe our Firm can help you?"

Jacqui asked, "I know you are CIA…Drop the 'Firm' crap. So, what is your code name? Double O Seven?" She looked at the tall blonde, "Let me guess! Bambi?" 

The pair traded glances rather amused.

The blonde woman started, "I'm sure this is just a clerical error and can be fixed very soon. The Firm would like to help you fix this."

Hawke asked, "In exchange for?"

She remained professional as she spelled out the terms, "The Firm would like to re-instate your permits and we would like to sponsor your show. Airwolf is a tremendous attraction. Both of you would be welcomed to work with us in the near future."

"And if we refuse?" asked Hawke.

"Then we can't help with the permit issue and the Firm would need to take possession of Airwolf for you ammunitions permits would also be invalid," she replied.

Hawke huffed, "Talk about an offer you can't refuse."

"Like hell I can't refuse it," she muttered.

"Easy Jacqui," he cautioned her still holding her back.

The man stated, "Right now all activities are grounded until we can get this permit issue straightened out." He smiled at his partner, "We will be back tomorrow to see if we can assist you, Miss Moffett."

As the spies walked away Jacqui huffed, "Shove it, Double-O-Negative!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Later that evening Hawke and Jacqui were working on getting Airwolf ready for flight. Hawke had a plan to hide the chopper as a counter move to the rotten deal the Firm was about to unveil.

Jacqui took a break for a moment as she sipped her cup of coffee and leaned against the workbench in the hangar. Hawke started to hum and tune as he worked diligently on the bird. She had her cell phone next to her on the bench. She started to record Hawke as he worked.

"I don't know what song he's singing but it sounds like something out of an orchestra," she mumbled. She recorded him for a few minutes when Hawke came over towards her. She placed the phone down beside her but forgot to turn off the recording.

He placed his hand on her waist and leaned closer to her, his eyes locked with hers for a moment.

"Tired?" he wondered for it was already getting late.

She shook her head, "No, just…Really pissed off right now. I can't believe the Firm is blackmailing us like this."

Hawke assured, "That's why I won't let them take Airwolf."

She wondered, "After we take it to that place you hid it before…How are we getting back?"

"I've got a friend who is gonna meet us there," he assured.

"Archangel?" she asked.

"Who else?" he cocked an eyebrow. He leaned in closer and gently kissed her lips.

She pulled away after only a moment and sighed, "We don't have time for this right now…Do we?"

Hawke agreed, "Nope…We don't."

**Meanwhile**

Archangel got in his car and started towards the designation. He was gonna meet Jacqui and Hawke at the old hiding place and then help the pair go into hiding to avoid the Firm. As he drove down the deserted road he found himself being followed by lights in the sky. He looked up and figured it was the Firm. The lights soon circled his car and he was forced to come to a stop on the darkened highway. He emerged from his car and simply waited for a copper to touchdown so he can speak to his pursuers face-to-face. But not even Archangel could have known just how predatory the agency had become as missile struck his car and exploded killing him instantly.

The agency would simply say the old director was a victim of a rogue terrorist group and the whole incident would be swept under the rug. The black attack choppers flew off into the night leaving the burning wreck on the road.

**Meanwhile**

Hawke had pulled Airwolf out of the hangar and prepared the chopper for flight. Jacqui sat in engineer's station getting her end ready when headlights from black painted armored vehicles rolled up the drive of her school. It appeared the Firm was about to repossess Airwolf that night.

Hawke stepped forward to buy some more time for Jacqui to get the chopper ready. He held up his hands and tried to reason with the onslaught of hired men.

"We're not armed," he informed.

Jacqui looked on from her perch in the cabin and spotted as they were soon surrounded by military armored vehicles with guns. She crawled up to the front and started the engines. She spoke over the intercom to Hawke.

"String," she called out. "Get in."

He turned to make a run for the safety of the chopper when the men simply just opened fire on him. They gave no warnings or demands. A bullet struck him in the chest as he went for the chopper.

Hawke managed to get to the door and yell out to her, "Just go!"

Jacqui went to open the door to get Hawke inside the cabin when another barrage of gunfire erupted. She looked out the cabin window and saw Hawke lying on the tarmac bleeding heavily. She shook at first and then realized she was still under attack and a larger gun mounted atop an armored truck was ready to fire.

"Prompt voice command," she stated to the computer. "Bring online all weapons." She pressed the trigger and returned fire.

She took one last look out the window to see if there was any sign of life to Hawke but he did not appear to be breathing. She then pulled the yolk back and started to lift off in effort to get to safety.

**Meanwhile**

The two agents that came to Jacqui's school and presented her with Airwolf were now receiving updates from the men in the field. They sat in the car and watched from a safe distance as the firefight endured.

The man barked an order, "Do not let Airwolf get airborne."

The commander in charge of the operation replied over the phone, "The man is down. The woman is flying the bird. I'm going to have the tail taken out."

Suddenly Airwolf went to Mach One and was gone from sight.

The woman in the car asked, "She can pilot it at Mach One?"

The man shook his head, "She hadn't learned that." He pondered for a moment, "She has the onboard computer assisting."

The blonde asked, "How do we force her to land?"

The man pondered, "Call out GLADIO. We will force her to land with bad weather."

The blonde got on her cell phone and started to make a call.

**Meanwhile**

Jacqui had started on course towards the hideout when she came across a burning wreck in the middle of the highway. She came out of Mach One and descended and circled the wreck only to recognize the white Cadillac and what appeared to be human remains. She closed her eyes and gulped she realized Archangel was taken out as well. She had lost her guardian. She had lost Hawke. She lost her business all for her late father's invention. With no one to meet her at the hide out and no one to help her she figured she just one thing left to do. Take out as many of them as possible before she would destroy Airwolf. She set a course towards the Firm's Headquarters with intent to strike the heart of the operation.

Jacquie flew low trying to avoid RADAR detection. As she flew towards her target destination a storm brewed around her. The storm grew intense, like nothing she ever seen before. Lightening started to erupt around her. She tried to alter course but storm grew ever larger. She tried to go above it and found it seemed to grow as she gained a higher altitude. She couldn't seem to escape this raging storm.

The lightening erupted and hit Airwolf's haul a number of times. Then suddenly she was in the eye of the storm and all things went quiet. She felt very strange as the chopper seemed to be just floating in midair and not moving anywhere. Then Airwolf suddenly lost power and the rotor blades started to slow.

She felt like she was in a bad dream as the chopper started to fall to the earth nose first. She pulled up on the yolk and got no response. Frantically she pushed the button to restart the engine and nothing. Airwolf started flip over and landed on the darkened dirt ground upside down. Jacqui lost consciousness upon impact. The chopper laid listing to one side with its belly up.

**1984**

Stringfellow Hawke and Dominic Santini flew Airwolf across the cold higher plains of the desert.

Dom sat at the engineer's station and kidded with his old friend, "Hey String…How about we go out and do something fun? All we ever do is work."

Hawke smiled behind his helmet as he retorted, "We go out and fun all the time, Dom."

"Oh yeah," he puffed, "since when?"

"Since just now," he replied. "This is kind of fun."

Dom rolled his eyes, "No, this is work. We need to have some fun. Your Dad and I used to have fun all the time."

Hawke sighed for he simply didn't feel like having fun and just wanted to relax at the controls. His eyes scanned the horizon and he spotted something odd out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey Dom, what's that?" he asked.

Dom looked at his controls, "Sensors is picking up downed craft."

"Can it tell what it is?" asked Hawke.

Dom's eyes blinked as the computer made a match, "According to this…It's Airwolf."

"I'm gonna set her down," stated Hawke.

Airwolf came to a rest near the wreck. The two pilots emerged and went over to the cabin which still intact. The rotor blades were damaged and the tail was smashed from impact.

Hawke looked through the window and spotted a figure upside down still strapped to the seat.

"There is someone in here," stated Hawke. He opened to door of the wreck and found the pilot was still alive. He worked the helmet off Jacqui's head and carefully unbuckled her straps.

Dom was assisting, "Easy, String."

The men placed her on the ground near the wreck and Dom looked at the stranger.

"It's a woman," he stated.

"Yup," nodded Hawke. He looked over at the wreck, "That's an exact copy of Airwolf."

"I'll say," agreed Dom.

Jacqui's eyes started to flutter as she slowly regained consciousness.

Dom mentioned, "She waking up. Hold her head, String. Don't let her move."

Hawke complied and found he was now hovering over her face as she looked up at him.

"String?" she asked groggily.

"I'm Stringfellow Hawke," he answered assuming she heard Dom call his name.

She wasn't thinking straight but could see his hair was much darker in color; she asked, "Did you dye your hair?"

"Don't move," he instructed.

Dom knelt down beside her and assessed her for injuries. He looked her over and chatted in a friendly manner.

"Can you tell me your name, miss?" asked Dom.

"Jacqui Moffett." she replied.

Hawke made a face, "Moffett?"

Dom stated, "I'm sure it's just a coincidence." He then looked over at the wreck and highly doubted his own assumption.

Jacqui looked at the man helping her and recognized him from a photo; she asked, "You're Dom?"

"Dominic Santini," he greeted. "Just lay still. You were in a crash."

She looked over at Airwolf, upside down and in dire shape. She then spotted another chopper that looked just like Airwolf in the distance. Jacqui simply could not process the scene. The concussion prevented her from fully realizing her situation and soon she lost consciousness once more.

Dom looked at his friend, "She needs help badly, String. We need to fly her out of here."

String came up with a plan, "We will have Archangel send a medi-evac to meet us."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jacqui was airlifted to the hospital and the wreckage was recovered and moved to an old hangar tucked away in the back of Santini Air. Archangel feared there was an identical Airwolf program that he was not aware of and thus made the move.

No one had any real answers to what had happened. All that was known so far was a woman with the same surname as the inventor had crashed in a helicopter identical to Airwolf. These facts alone concerned everyone involved.

Hawke didn't know much about the situation and really didn't care to know much about it but one thing was concern for the man...Now that there was a second Airwolf and the Firm had even less incentive to find his brother. That fact worried him and that was the only reason he stayed involved in the investigation.

Dominic and Hawke were busy investigating the wreckage. Dom had found the serial number from the frame and wrote it down on a note. The serial number of the frame was the key in discovering who had made another Airwolf.

Hawke sat in the cabin of the wreck and looked about the engineer's station. The Firm needed Hawks expertise on this project for he not only flew the craft but also was instrumental in the development of the project as well.

"Hey Dom," he called out.

Dom poked his head, "Yeah, String? Find anything interesting?"

He nodded and opened up the panel to display the more advanced computer, "We don't have anything like this."

"That's a computer?" asked Dom.

Hawke nodded and fiddled with it and got the computer to boot, "It's still working."

"With the amount of lightning strikes on the fuselage I'm surprised anything still works," noted Dom.

Hawke paused and looked at the programming. The little laptop computer was most interesting even for his technical expertise. The screen came to life with a much defined graphic of logo of the wolf.

"This is highly refined," he mentioned as he continued to investigate the computer system.

He came across a computer command code that caught his attention, "Voice command prompt. Hmm…"

"What does that mean, String?" asked Dom.

"I think it means it has a prompt for voice commands installed in the software." He then looked at his friend, "The amount of processing power in this Airwolf super cedes ours. It's like having an entire building of computers in this one little space."

"What does voice command prompt do?" wondered Dom.

"It was activated when the chopper went down," stated Hawke. "I think the pilot must have been giving vocal commands to the computer." He looked about, "Let's see if I can get it working."

Hawke then turned on the cabin microphone system and manually prompted the command via computer code. A high pitched and most annoying synthesized voice came over the internal speakers.

"What the fuck do you want?" the voice stated.

Dom and Hawke both traded glances for they never expected that.

Hawke started, "Um…Computer…Where are you from?"

The computer processed the unusual questioned and randomly chose a line from a preset reply code for questions it could not compute.

"How the fuck should I know?" it replied.

Dom pointed, "String, the computer is swearing!"

Hawke assured, "Whoever programmed it had programmed it to do so." He then tried another command, "What is current operating levels?"

The computer checked all sensors and replied, "Operating levels unavailable dip- shit."

Dom rolled his eyes, "Oh my God. Who programmed this thing?"

The computer replied, "Jacqui Moffett."

Hawke looked at his friend, "Sounds like Jacqui Moffett has quite a sense of humor."

Dom wondered, "Who is this…Jacqui Moffett?"

The computer replied still running, "Jacqui Moffett. Date of birth: September 11th 1980. Age Thirty Four. Height: Five foot and four inches tall. Weight: One hundred and twenty pounds. Eye color: Brown. Driver's License Number: 272 42789. Pilots certifications: Commercial and private, second Grade. Flight Instructor certification. Owner and operator of Moffett Air School. Graduate of Harvard University. Poly lingual. Father: Dr. Charles Henry Moffett. Mother: Mary Moffett."

Dom and Hawke looked at one another.

Dom asked, "Did that computer just say she was born in 1980? Did I hear that right?"

Hawke nodded, "Obviously it's an error. What would she be? Four years old?"

"I don't know, String. Something about this…" Dom looked over the wreck, "Something…Kind of strange."

"She's obviously not four years old," stated Hawke.

"I know," Dom agreed, "it's just so strange….Finding an exact copy of Airwolf crashed in the high plains desert and a woman named Moffett at the stick."

"Very strange," agreed Hawke. "When she wakes up we can get some of this clarified. I'm sure it's just a computer error." He looked at the laptop, "Though…"

"Though what?" asked Dom.

"The computer system in here is decades ahead of anything we have now," he stated.

Dom added, "And apparently it has a mind of its own. It swears!"

"And in the most annoying voice," nodded Hawke. He shot a grin to Dom, "If the Firm gets back Airwolf before I get my brother back…Make sure we install that thing in it."

Dom laughed, "They might even bring it back with that." he wondered, "I wonder if it's part of some weird security system?"

Hawke wasn't sure but he could help but add, "If it was me…I would make that some weird security system. It might not stop them from stealing it but it would irritate them all the way back to base."

**Hospital**

Jacqui slowly came around and started looking over her surroundings. She was in a hospital and assumed the Firm had gotten their hands on Airwolf and they had something to do with the strange storm. Conspiracy theories of weather modification came to mind. The storm acted like a weapon deployed against her. She was sure of it. But she was not sure of was why the nurses in the hospital were wearing old uniforms from the seventies. They each wore a white cap and a dress with an apron. She wondered if perhaps the Firm was now up to some other trick they were playing on her. She lay in bed and turned on the large television that was on the wall opposite of her. The TV played old Soap Operas and she was now certain the Firm was doing some sort of psy-op on her.

Archangel and his assistant Marella entered the private hospital room. Archangel was pleased to see the mystery pilot awake and watching television even with the most disturbed look upon her face. She found the controller and turned the TV off.

"Nothing good on?" asked Archangel.

She looked over and spotted her friend but he looked much younger. His hair had color once more and he sported a mustache.

"I thought you were killed," she told him.

Archangel cocked his head, "Why would you think that?"

She explained, "I thought it was you on the road." She then paused, "Did you grown a mustache, Michael? You look good. You look…Real good."

Archangel stopped dead in his tracks, "You know my name?"

She nodded, "String told me it. He told everything."

"String?" he asked.

"You know," she gave him a confused look. "Stringfellow Hawke. Pilot extraordinaire, plays concerts to birds, has a collection of paintings that rivals any museum and a general pain in the rear." She then went pale as she gulped, "They killed him. They shot him…He wasn't even armed."

"Who?" asked Archangel.

She replied, "The Firm!"

He asked, "The Firm?"

She nodded and stated, "They have weather modification. They forced Airwolf down using a storm."

Marella asked, "Where did you get your Airwolf from?"

Jacqui looked at her, "Who the hell are you?"

She replied sternly, "I'm Marella…I'm Michael's assistant."

She replied, "The Firm dropped that hornets' nest in my lap."

Marella asked, "Why would we do that?"

"You work for them?" asked Jacqui.

She nodded, "I do."

Jacqui huffed, "So, where is Bambi and Double O Seven?"

"I don't know who you are talking about," she retorted.

"I never got their code names. The tall blonde and the James Bond wanna be." Jacqui rolled her eyes, "I'm sure Snow White over there knows them. Gawd, those code names are ridiculous."

Archangel stated, "Snow White?"

"Sorry Michael, I was picking on you. Just you showed up at my air school after a rain storm wearing nothing but white and wonder why you got mud on your white shoes." She then laughed to herself. She then had the thought, "How do I know you really are Michael Goldsmith-Briggs the third? You look a lot like him but you got a mustache, your hair is red and you look a bit younger than him." She looked at Marella, "And what's with all the eighties shit?"

Even Archangel was having trouble wrapping his mind around the questions. She knew his identity and then questioned it. She knew about weather modifications and how the government was looking into using it as a weapon. She also knew about Airwolf and Stringfellow Hawke.

"Your name is Jacqui Moffett?" he asked.

She nodded, "You know who I am. Hell, you have been protecting me since my mother left my father."

"What is your date of birth, Miss Moffett?" he asked unsure of the suspect.

"September 11th 1980," she replied. "Thanks for ruining that day…For everybody," she accused.

Marella seemed even more confused, "You were born in 1980?"

Jacqui nodded.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"I'm thirty-four," she replied. "I'm sure you dudes know all this. You're surveillance grid is the best money can buy after all."

Marella asked off hand, "And what year is it now?"

Jacqui gave a strange look as she replied, "Two thousand and fourteen."

Archangel and Marella both traded glances.

"What?" asked Jacqui.

Archangel replied, "Miss Moffett…It's nineteen hundred and eighty four."

"It is not," she huffed. "What kind bullshit mind games are playing on me now? You're a fake. A phony! You're not Michael…You guys killed him. You killed String and god only knows who else you killed. Did you kill Singin too? Did you guys give him cancer because I never seen anything move that fast."

Archangel asked, "Singin?"

"Singin Hawke," she huffed. "Did you kill him too? He was placed my flight school to protect me from you assholes by Michael. I don't know what fucking retarded game you assholes are playing but I'm not falling for it. I know what a false flag is and I know you assholes have more money and power than brains."

Marella gasped, "Um…Excuse me." She then removed herself from the room to simply remain calm after the tirade.

Archangel watched his assistant, who could face anyone and anything, need to catch her breath; he looked upon the suspect, "We will finish this conversation later. I assure you, we are not playing games." He then gave a nod and walked out of the room to give Jacqui some time to calm down.

Marella stood outside the hospital room shaking.

"You okay?" he asked her concerned.

Marella asked, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know yet," he replied. "But we will get to the bottom of this."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Archangel and Marella held a meeting at Santini Air with Hawke and Dom. They met up in the rear hangar that house the wreck.

Marella made a startling announcement, "The serial numbers match."

"What?" asked Hawke.

"The serial numbers from the fames match," she informed, "either the manufacturer made an error and made two frames with same serial number and both frames were modified in Airwolf or…"she tailed off looking at her boss.

"Or Jacqui Moffett was telling the truth," stated Archangel.

"What did she tell you in the hospital?" asked Hawke.

Archangel replied calmly, "She knew my full name, all about you, Hawke and she claimed the year is two thousand and fourteen."

Dom and Hawke traded glances.

Dom stated, "That computer system is decades ahead of anything we have."

Hawke asked, "Did she tell you when her own date of birth is?"

"September 11th, 1980," replied Archangel. "She then went on to accuse me of being a fake, she believed that I was killed on a highway and you were killed too, Hawke."

Marella added without much thought, "She claimed we gave Singin Hawke cancer."

"Singin?" he asked concerned.

Archangel wasn't going mention the accusation for he found it ridiculous, he sighed, "She claimed I sent Singin Hawke to work as a flight instructor as her flight school to protect her for the Firm and that we made him sick." He let out a sigh, "Which is absolutely preposterous even for the Firm."

Dom stated, "She sounds like a nut." Then he looked at the wreckage which stared him in the face, "But she came in that. That's Airwolf."

"She is going to be released from hospital," stated Archangel. "We need a place to keep her that is safe. We also need to get more information from her."

Hawke shrugged, "I'm sure you have a nice comfy room somewhere for her."

Archangel shook his head, "She doesn't trust us. We're not going to get anything from her. You should have heard the tirade she had in the hospital. Marella had to leave the room."

Marella admitted, "It was intimidating."

Hawke shrugged, "Not my problem."

Dom stated, "She can stay with me."

"You sure?" asked Hawke. "She sounds like a handful…And a nut."

Dom nodded, "I'm sure, String. She's programmed this Airwolf. We need her here anyways to show us what she did. Maybe I can talk sense into her?"

Archangel pondered the proposal and Dominic Santini was indeed his best chance at getting to the bottom of whatever was going on. She obviously hated the Firm and was not going to cooperate with him. She might cooperate with Dom though.

"I'll have her discharged to your care, Dominic." stated Archangel.

Hawke looked at his old friend and smirked, "Good luck with one, Dom."

He rolled his eyes, "Thanks."

**The next day**

Jacqui was informed she was being released from the hospital and she fully expected armed police to come and escort her to jail. Instead an older man with gray hair, sporting a red cap and blue flight jacket came to her room.

Dom walked in and looked upon the young woman sitting on the edge of the bed tying her boots. She wore the same clothing from that faithful night. She looked up at her rescuer.

"You were at the crash site," she recalled.

He nodded, "I was. I'm…"

"Dom," she said his name. "I recognize you from the pictures that String has at the cabin." She then stated, "But…You died decades years ago."

Dom replied rather uneasy, "I'm alive and well, Miss Moffett."

"Jacqui," she told him. "Call me, 'Jacqui.'"

"Jacqui is a lovely name," he smiled. "So, ready to go?"

"I'm ready to get out of this depressing place," she agreed. She grabbed a plastic bag from beneath the bed.

Dom asked, "What's in the bag?"

"My flight suit. The hospital cut it up," she replied.

Dom asked, "They didn't cut up the rest of your clothes?"

"Oh they did," informed Jacqui. "One of the nurses was kind enough to sew them up for me to wear. I had nothing else." She hopped off the bed and started towards the door. "I guess I'm lucky I didn't break anything in the crash."

"You're lucky we even found ya," Dom stated.

"I was headed towards the old hide out. I changed course after I thought I saw Archangel dead on the road and was going after the Firm's headquarters."

Dom wondered, "What were you going to do?"

"I was going take them out," she confessed. "They just closed my air school, and killed Hawke and Michael…I had nothing left to loose. I was gonna them out and then destroy Airwolf…Or die trying."

Dom held his breath for a minute and let out a slow sigh, "Well, Sting's not dead and neither is Archangel. They are both alive and well."

Jacqui asked, "Is it really nineteen eighty-four?"

"Yes ma'am," confirmed Dom.

"Really?" she asked again.

He nodded.

She let out a depressing sigh, "Then I'm four years old and Sting doesn't even know me yet."

"You don't look four years old to me," countered Dom.

Jacqui smiled, "You do have a way at making people smile. No wonder String and Singin missed you so much."

"You knew Singin?" asked Dom.

She nodded as they began to walk out the door, "Yeah, he took a crappy paying flight instructor's job to protect me from the Firm."

"So, he's alive," asked Dom.

She shook her head, "No, he died five years ago of cancer." Then she paused, "He died in two thousand and nine of cancer. If it's really nineteen eight four…Then he would still be alive and a POW."

"String and I are hoping he's still alive," mentioned Dom. "He's missing in action."

She got onto the elevator with Dom and asked, "Are we still fighting the Cold War?"

"What Cold War?" asked Dom.

"Is the Soviet Union still up and running?" she wondered.

He nodded, "Of course."

She informed, "They collapse in ten years and go back being just Russia. Then the US become and world's only super power and morons in charge decide to act like it."

Dom wasn't sure what to say. He certainly didn't need all information she seemed to possess.

"It's good that communism collapses," was all he could reply.

"China is still communist," she replied. "They are doing pretty good."

"China is a much older civilization," countered Dom.

She agreed, "True but they are also a more capitalistic form of communism."

They got off the elevator and she followed him to the parking garage to the jeep he drove. It was an old style military jeep painted with the stars and stripes.

She stopped dead in her tracks, "You're not serious?"

Dom got behind the wheel, "What?" he asked.

"That's the ugliest jeep I ever saw," she informed.

Dom replied, "Well, you can either ride in the jeep or walk? Which do you prefer?"

"I'll get in the jeep," she climbed in and then looked about the seat. "Where are the seatbelts?"

"It doesn't have seatbelts," replied Dom.

"But every car has seatbelts," she replied.

He retorted, "This isn't a car…It's a jeep." He manually put the jeep in gear and backed out of the spot. He shifted it in first gear and started out of the garage.

Jacqui asked, "Can you put some belts in it?"

"Why?" he asked.

"I would feel better if there was some seatbelts," she grabbed the dashboard.

He chuckled to himself as the pulled out of the garage and started down the street.

Jacqui sat wide-eyed as they went past people and places. She did a double take when going past some hippies and her jaw dropped upon seeing billboard advertising for old products she had not seen in years. After a few miles they came to a stop light and Jacqui looked rather pale as she spoke to Dom.

"I'm in the eighties!" she cried.

He nodded, "It's nineteen eighty-four."

She shook, "Oh fuck!"

Dom huffed, "Young lady, where did you learn to swear like that?"

"Internet," she shouted as they started down the road.

He came to another stop light, "the internet?" he wondered.

She nodded, "The information super highway."

He asked, "Where this super highway?"

She grinned, "Cyberspace."

"What is cyberspace?" he wondered.

"Computers," she informed. "It's a massive computer system."

"Oh," he started down the road once more. He yelled over, "Did you put that computer system in the chopper we found?"

She nodded, "I sure did."

He wondered, "Did you program it to swear?"

She laughed, "You got the voice box to work?"

He nodded, "String did?"

Jacqui sat confused for a moment, "String did?"

He nodded, "Yeah, why?"

She replied, "Stringfellow Hawke is the most technology challenged person I know."

Dom disagreed, "Oh no, String is wiz at technology."

She sat confused, "Really?"

Dom nodded, "Really!"

She made a scowl, "Was he holding back on me?"

They drove back to Santini Air and back to the hangar with the wreckage. Dom parked the jeep just outside.

"The wreck is in here," he informed.

"The Firm didn't get it?" she asked.

"Archangel had it sent here," explained Dom. "He wasn't sure if there was another program that he didn't know about."

She grinned, "Oh, Snow White came through again! Yes!"

Dom asked, "Snow White?"

"That's the new code name I gave him," she cheered.

Dom laughed, "I like it. He won't, but I like it." He led her inside the hangar.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dom led Jacqui into the hangar where they found Hawke still working on the wreckage. He had removed the new computer system and placed it on a table next to the wreckage.

Jacqui looked at Hawke and stated, "I know you don't know me, String. But I know you."

Hawke looked up and his eyes settled on her. He had to admit she was attractive.

"You made this computer?" he asked.

She nodded while holding back the urge to run to his arms and hold him tight. That was all she wanted was just to hold him once more.

"I did," she informed.

He asked, "Why did you make that crazy voice that swears?"

She smiled slightly, "It was a joke that I played on you. You said to keep it going in case the Firm tried to steal Airwolf…That way it would drive them nuts if they did."

He asked, "So, I said to keep it going knowing it some very weird joke?"

She nodded.

"You really from the future?" he asked unsure.

She sucked in a deep breath, "I'm still wrapping my head around the fact that it's nineteen eighty-four. I just saw hippies on the way in."

"She was pretty shaken up by the ride in, String." stated Dom.

Hawke sat back in the chair and looked over the laptop computer, "Show me this thing."

She walked over and took a seat next to him in a second chair. Dom stood behind the pair and looked over their shoulders at the advanced computer.

"I built it," she informed. "I used this laptop as a terminal with the processors I put in the engineer's station. Alone, this little computer can only do so much but it designed to network with Airwolf's computer and the upgraded processors I installed." She went to the basic operating system and brought up the start screen. "These are called icons. To open the program you use your finger and tap the screen like this." She tapped the screen and a basic calendar program opened.

Hawke looked at the calendar date, "Two thousand fourteen."

"That what it was. I can change the date to today's date by going into control panel settings." She tapped another icon and a window opened up on the screen.

Dom stood behind and grinned, "That is so much easier to use. Boy, if them fancy computers all those little pop-up boxes I bet even I could use that."

"They all have it in the future," she informed. She then went into the control panel and switched the desk top and screen background. "It allows you to change setting and pictures."

"You know, String," started Dom. "That little computer can is much smaller and seems a lot faster than those big ones that Archangel uses."

Hawke nodded, "It is a lot smaller, Dom. But it doesn't so much other than play card games."

Jacqui shook her head, "No, I play card games on it. What does the Archangel's computer do?"

"His can communicate through a satellite and get real time information from the Firm's computers," he informed.

"He's on DARPA?" she grinned. She then clicked another icon which opened a link to one of the military satellites used by Airwolf and found the whole network. "Oh, I'm in…Let's see what we have!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," stated Dom. "You just got into a government satellite?"

She nodded, "Oh yeah. Hmm, I wonder what's his email address? Let me do a search under his code name. "Oh look, it's under dot net….Figures." She typed in Archangel's address and then started to type a message and then had it sent out.

Hawke asked, "Did you just use this little device to send a message through a top secret government switchboard to Archangel?"

She nodded, "Sure did."

Dom smirked, "He's gonna be pissed."

Hawke asked, "You think you can use this little computer to find out where my brother is?"

"Singin?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I knew your brother," she informed. "He worked for me for ten years. He told me all about his time as a POW."

"You knew my brother?" he asked unsure.

"When I started my flight school, Singin Hawke was one of my flight instructors. You would come in a help out part-time. It turned out he was there to act as a buffer between me and Firm. He flew Airwolf for a year and then they closed the project down."

"Singin flies Airwolf?" he asked.

She nodded, "You told me he did. Singin never mentioned it to me. He was too busy having a life. He got married, had step-kids and step-grand kids. He then got cancer and took the chemo which was worse than the disease. After he passed I looked at alternatives but it was too late. I think if I had gotten him the cannabis oil he might have beat it."

"Cannabis oil?" asked Dom.

"There has been a lot of research into it lately," she informed. "Anyways, my mother passed away after a long illness and then…The Firm suddenly dropped Airwolf in my lap…In pieces by the way and you came back in my life and we started rebuilding it. We were gonna use it for air shows. You know, old decommissioned project going from show to show and telling everyone about it. But it turned out the Firm was using my father's invention to bait me into a trap. After we got it going, the pulled my permits and said if I wanted to my business I needed to come and speak with them. You thought we would have a trump card if we could hide Airwolf. That didn't work out so well," she motioned towards the wreck, "As you can see."

"So, how did you get from two thousand and fourteen to nineteen eighty-four?" wondered Hawke.

"I have no idea," she replied. "I found myself flying into a huge storm that I could not get out of. I was trapped in the eye of the storm and then Airwolf lost power and crashed. I think they had accomplished some weather experimentation and were trying to force me to land. I doesn't make any sense to send me back through time…I don't think that was the intention."

"You mean use the weather as a weapon?" asked Hawke.

She nodded, "I heard of some bizarre experiments in rumors but…I really didn't pay much attention to it. I'm sure the government would love a time travel weapon but I don't think they have one."

"And why would you think that?" wondered Hawke. He wasn't sure if he believed her or not.

"Then they could retrieve me or have me killed off," she stated. "They wouldn't have left me here if they could. That would be too dangerous."

Dom asked, "Dangerous?"

She shrugged, "I know what is going happen for the next thirty years. I know who will be the presidents, I know the Soviet Union collapses, I know about the death of Princess Diana, JFK Jr, the terrorist attacks, and everything that comes after that."

Hawke looked at Dom and then at Jacqui, "You know way too much."

She nodded with a sigh, "I won't see a new movie for thirty years."

"Movies are over rated," argued Hawke. "Read a book. That's what I do. I read."

"I did read a book; I read an entire series of books. It was called _Harry Potter_ and you said it was stupid and you wouldn't even go see the movie with me," she huffed. She then glared, "I bet Dom would have loved that movie and gone with me."

Hawke asked, "What the hell is _Harry Potter_?"

She replied, "It was a fictional story about a boy wizard. It was very popular."

Hawke rolled his eyes, "You're right…Dom would see something like that." He looked at his friend, "Wouldn't ya?"

He shrugged, "I like the movies. You're the one who is a stick in the mud, String."

Hawke smirked, "You still wanna see that silly movie about the guy who runs around the world finding artifacts?"

"_Indiana Jones_?" asked Jackie.

Dom stated unenthused, "It was called _Raiders of the Lost Ark _and yes, I wanted to see it."

"That's Indiana Jones…There is a whole series of those movies," cheered Jacqui. "I'll go see them with ya."

"You just said you wouldn't see a new movie for thirty years," countered Hawke.

She huffed, "It's Indiana Jones! I'll watch it again…For the hundredth time."

**Later**

Jacqui was slowly adjusting to her new life. She didn't have the business but found she was welcomed at Santini Air. She didn't tell anyone that she and Hawke were lovers before she was thrown back through time. She decided that information would not help her or Hawke for he didn't seem very interested in a relationship.

Her biggest regret was not having the loving relationship she enjoyed for those two weeks at the cabin. It was still bitter sweet as she went on with her new life.

She was grateful for Dom for he was a godsend for her. He provided her not only with a job and a safe place to live but also became the father she never had. As the weeks went by Jacqui settled down into her new life with Dom and carried the secret of the love she held for Hawke close to her heart.

The wreck was dismantled and Hawke had stripped it for parts. The laptop computer and all the advanced processors were confiscated by the Firm after Archangel got his first "email" from a civilian.

However, Jacqui had hidden her cell phone with her charger and told no one of the device. She sat on a work bench at Santini Air while she took her break.

Dom was working on the top engine of a helicopter in the shop and looked over from his perch and spotted Jacqui with her nose buried in some device. Curiously he climbed down from the ladder and made his way towards her.

"What'cha doing?" asked Dom wiping his hands with a rag.

She looked up, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure I can," he agreed.

"This is called a cell phone, it's like that computer the firm took but it was my personal phone so I didn't tell them about it. It was in my flight suit. I had it on me when I crashed. The phone has a small camera in it and it can take pictures and video. I took a video of Hawke before he died and I was just watching it. He was humming this song that I didn't know."

Dom asked, "Can I see?"

She had no intention of showing him the whole video but agreed to let him see some and handed the device to him and pressed play.

Dom looked down at the screen and spotted Airwolf under work lights and Hawke was working away and humming a song. He spoke as he watched.

"That's String! Look at him, he's my age." stated Dom. The video continued and Hawke came closer in the screen. "Look at you, you old dog you. He's got some gray hair…Boy, he looks pretty good for sixty-four."

Jacqui was about to take the phone and stop the recording but she didn't get to it in time as the video played.

"Um," I should stop it here," stated Jacqui.

Dom cocked his head around as the video changed angles and recorded Jacqui and Hawke in the last private moment they shared together. Dom suddenly realized the nature of Jacqui and Hawke's relationship. He could hear the worry in Hawke's voice in the recording and see the tenderness they shared. The recording then abruptly ended.

"Why didn't you tell, String?" he asked.

Jacqui sat with tears running down her cheek as she looked for an answer, "I didn't think he really wanted to know. He's not the same man here as he was there."

"String loved you," stated Dom.

"I still love him but here, String barely knows me," she replied. "Please, don't tell him you saw this. He doesn't need to know."

"You have proof," stated Dom.

Jacqui took the phone back and shook her head, "I have a memory. That's all I have."

Dom gave a nod as he pondered the situation, "I understand." He motioned towards the phone, "What else does that little device do?"

"Right now…Not much of anything," she replied. She went to the photos and brought up the album, "Here's some pictures. I use it as a photo album now. Here's String and Singin when they were at the school working."

Dom took the phone and looked at the photo. There it was…The proof that the brothers would be reunited once more.

She instructed, "Just swipe your finger gently across the screen to move to the next picture. There is lots of Singin in there."

Dom complied and found picture after picture of Singin and String. He found pictures of the air school and of the planes. He came to the end of the pictures and handed the device back to her.

"Too bad you don't have any of me in there," he kidded.

She held up the phone and took his picture and then showed it to him, "I do now." She then got up and stood before him, held the phone before the pair and took a self-picture. "Look, Dom…Our first selfie together."

Dom stood and looked at her and the phone, "That's amazing. How about you show those pictures to String? You got proof that his brother is alive."

She pondered, "I suppose that would be okay."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Dom brought Jacqui with him as he made a delivery trip to Hawke's cabin. He wanted Hawke to see the pictures of his brother but he also wanted Hawke to know about the video he saw. He landed the chopper on the dock.

Jacqui, wearing a blue flight suit, looked out, "When did he have a dog?" she wondered.

"Oh, he's had that old mutt for few years now," stated Dom.

Jacqui mentioned, "He doesn't have a dog in the future. He's up here all by himself most of the time."

Dom confessed, "Sometimes that worries me. I don't like seeing him alone."

Jacqui assured, "He wasn't alone the last few weeks of his life."

"Yeah, but he spent the rest of it alone," argued Dom. He asked off hand, "The age difference didn't bother you?"

She shrugged, "No, I've always had a thing for older men anyways."

Dom did a double take, "You're not having anything for me?"

She grinned, "Oh I just adore you, Dom."

He paused in thought, "Ah-ha." He then laughed as he got the joke.

She then confessed, "I know Singin and Sting both tried to be father figures to me when I was their boss at the school…But you are first man who ever filled that empty space."

He grinned, back, "I'm glad…You deserve a descent father figure in your life, kid. Lord knows you didn't deserve Moffett."

Jacqui and Dom emerged from the chopper and retrieved the supplies. They walked up towards the cabin and found Hawke, wearing tan trousers, a red flannel shirt and sporting a brown vest, standing on the porch leaning against the post.

Dom greeted, "We got supplies, String."

Hawke motioned to Jacqui, "Why did you bring her?"

Jacqui huffed, "For the sole purpose of annoying you."

Dom chuckled, "You two sound like a little old married couple," he shot a grin to Hawke as he walked by him.

Hawke gave Jacqui a cold shoulder as he followed his friend inside the cabin. He didn't want to upset Jacqui but certainly wasn't going to let Dom get away with the remark.

"She not my type," he informed. Then he addressed Jacqui, "Nothing personal."

Dom just about burst out for he knew better but kept his word said nothing about the video. Instead he countered him.

"Actually, she is just your type but you're not her type," he smirked back. "She likes more mature men."

"Dom," she warned.

"Really?" chuckled Hawke. "Like who?"

Jacqui interrupted with a complete and utter lie, "Oh, I had a passionate affair with Singin." Jacqui didn't think much of the lie for Hawke from her time would have laughed and found it ridiculous. But she was no longer in her time.

Hawke spun around and glared at her, "You said he comes back and gets married."

"He does," she assured. She then entertained the idea, "It was on the side."

Dom bit his bottom lip for he knew she was lying through her teeth.

Hawke huffed, "You did not have an affair with my brother. Matter of fact…I doubt you even knew him."

"She has pictures of Singin," stated Dom. He started to unload the box of supplies, "Show him the pictures on that phone you have."

"Phone?" asked Hawke. "What phone?"

She removed the cell phone from her pocket and turned it on as she explained, "This is a cell phone. It also has a camera in it, that's the little lens here on the front to take pictures with. It's digital. Here," she handed him the device.

Hawke took the small phone and looked closely at the pictures, "You didn't turn this over?"

She shook her head, "It has my pictures on it and if I turned it over I would never get them back."

"You swipe the screen with your finger," instructed Dom.

Hawke swiped the screen and found a picture of himself and his brother standing under the sign of the school. It was him. It was really him. He swiped the screen again and found another and another. He sat down on the stool with his face buried in the phone just looking at picture after picture. It was all there. Proof his brother was alive and would be returning home.

He asked halfway through, "How come there are no pictures of Dom in here?"

"Because I hadn't met him yet," she informed.

"Where was he?" asked Hawke and then the answer hit him, "He's dead when you take these."

Dom assured him, "Hey String, we could go at any time."

Jacqui informed, "You died on the mission to save Singin. The government sends in Airwolf after him. String gets injured to the point can't fly for twenty-five years. You got a new knee before you died."

Dom stood silently for a moment then stated, "You can't change the future. How much time have I got left?"

Jacqui smiled brightly, "Who says you can't change the future? Nothing is written in stone."

Hawke asked, "How much time?"

"Few years," she replied. "But, I have a plan to get Singin back without firing a shot."

Hawke asked, "And how are you going to do that?"

"Blackmail," she assured.

"I'm already blackmailing them," argued Hawke.

She asked, "You have a tricked out helicopter that will be obsolete in less than a decade. I have thirty years' worth of knowledge in my head. Which is more valuable to the government?"

"You sure you wanna do that?" asked Hawke concerned for it sounded dangerous.

She nodded, "I am. Excuse me a minute, I have to pee." She left the bar to go to the bathroom.

When she was out of earshot Dom mentioned, "There is a video on that little phone you need to see. It was recorded the day you died."

Hawke asked, "Is it important?"

Dom nodded, "Very…It concerns the circumstances of your death, String." He tried to make it sound urgent to peak Hawke's curiosity.

Hawke navigated into the proper icon and then found the last file recorded and started the video. He saw Airwolf on the screen and a figure working around the bird.

"That's me," he gathered.

"Yup," nodded Dom hoping Jacqui wouldn't come back too soon.

Hawke huffed, "I'm fat."

"So, you could lose ten pounds," stated Dom.

"More like twenty," he huffed back. "No wonder I was shot…I was too fat to move." He continued to watch the video as his imagine came closer. "Not bad for sixty-four," he granted. Then he cranked his head and squinted as the video continued. His mouth dropped as it played out.

Jacqui stood in the archway after returning from the bathroom. She knew Hawke had just watched the video and she felt violated.

"Find something interesting?" she asked peeved.

Hawke looked up, "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

She paused and then retorted, "It was another time and another place. We were other people."

Hawke retorted, "You were half my age." He then wondered, "Were you sleeping with me and Singin both?"

"Are you really that stupid?" she huffed back. "I never had an affair with your brother…Just you dip-shit."

"Dip-shit?" he huffed back. "You should have told me! I should have known."

She asked, "Why?"

He pondered the question and couldn't come up with a real reason as to why he should know. He stood before her stuttering to find a reason.

"B-bee-cause…I should know," was he could come with. He then pondered, "I was thirty years older than you. Why would someone as young and pretty as you want a fat old guy?"

She shrugged, "Because I fell in love with you. I didn't really get to know you until after Airwolf was dropped in my lap. That's when you started opening up to me and telling me the truth. It was my father's invention that brought us together. Michael told me about my father…I know what kind of a man he was. I'm sorry for what he did and the military had to take him out but…"

Hawke interrupted, "I took him out."

She paused and gave a funny look, "No, Michael said US troops took him out after he shot down two jet fighters, sank a navel cruiser and killed two agents."

Hawke informed, "I took him out after he killed Gabrielle."

"Who?" she asked.

"She worked for the Firm," stated Hawke.

"How did you kill my father?" she asked.

He was rather blunt and replied, "With Airwolf."

"You used his own invention?" she wondered.

"He had it coming," assured Hawke. "Your father was a psychopath."

She locked eyes with him and stated, "I know my father was a psychopath. The question is…Are you? Honestly, I didn't think you were but now…I'm not so sure." She needed some space to think, "Excuse me a minute." She then walked back outside to calm down.

Dom warned, "You never should have told her you killed her father, String."

He retorted, "She would find out eventually."

"I get the feeling you didn't want her to find out before," retorted Dom.

Hawke grabbed two glasses and filled them with scotch, "I'll go talk to her," he stated as he walked towards the door with drinks in hand.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hawke walked outside with the drinks in hand and found Jacqui sitting on the dock with her feet hanging over as she stared at the water. He took a seat next to her and held the glass before her. She took the glass of scotch and just held onto it for a moment.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the relationship," she apologized.

He became meek, "Actually, you didn't need to tell me. It won't happen for thirty years anyways." He wiggled in his seat, "I will be dating a woman half my age when I'm an old man."

She gave him a look, "What am I supposed to do until then? Watch you date a bunch a bimbos? The time you're an old man…I will be the same age as you."

He squinted in thought, "This is confusing."

She nodded, "Just hope the government never figures out how to do it. You know, technically I'm only four years old right now."

"How old are you physically?" he asked.

"Thirty four," she stated.

"You're my age now," he told her. "We're the same age…Physically." He asked curiously, "So, I still have it at sixty-four?"

"Have what?" she wondered.

He became meek, "You know….I can still make love to a woman at that age and not have any issues?"

She shrugged, "I thought it was pretty good. You complained about being fat though."

"I look like I could lose about twenty pounds," he agreed.

"Twenty? You told me ten?' she laughed. "It's Singin's fault you know. Not mine."

"How is me needed to lose twenty pounds my brother's fault?" he wondered.

"Well," she explained, "when Singin was alive and working at the school as a flight instructor he would bring in donuts every day for the crew. You were working part-time as a mechanic on the planes. Singin always brought your favorite donuts…White powdered…And you always had coffee and donuts together. After Singin died…I took over the tradition. So, it was he who got you addicted to donuts and made you fat."

He gave a smirk, "I'll keep that in mind." He then took a sip of his drink. "So, how do you plan on getting Singin back without firing a shot?"

She stated, "Well, first I was going to try offering the Firm a deal. I will give them some information at first and then tell them if they want more, they need to find Singin and bring him home. What you have done, String…Is give them a reason not to find Singin."

He pondered, "How's that?"

"They have you doing all their dirty work with Airwolf and it's all off the record and in secret," she replied. "How could they get a better deal than that? You are responsible for Airwolf, they only need to give you minimal support and as long as they claim to be looking for your brother they can pull you along in this little scheme of theirs."

Hawke asked, "You don't think they are looking for my brother?"

She shook her head, "They have more of a motive not to, than to look for him. Vietnam in thirty years is tourist designation. It opens up and becomes a democracy. The government knows the path Vietnam is on and has diplomatic relations with now. If anything, Vietnam wants to get rid of any POW's and clear the air so they can move forward and expand their economy. They don't want POW's hanging around their neck. But the Firm has a motive for them keep POW's. It gives them a reason to have a civilian pilot do their dirty work with a piece of military equipment they know would be canned."

Hawke finished his drink and sat pondering the idea, "I'm being played by both sides…Aren't I?"

"So is Michael," she stated. "I think the Firm is screwing with him too. He's this patriotic old dog who is still living in nineteen fifty." She handed Hawke her untouched glass, "Here, you can finish this. I'm not much for booze. I prefer coffee."

He took the glass and a sip then asked, "What if they try to play you along too? Take the information but give us nothing in return?"

She shrugged, "I could run for senate. I went Harvard and have a degree in law. I never did anything with it…The system was too corrupt for my taste. So, I went back to school and got an engineering degree and discovered aviation."

"You have a degree in law and engineering?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yup…No doctorates. I'm still 'Miss Moffett.'"

He smirked, "Run for senate and you can be Senator Moffett." He then imagined just what the Firm would do with someone with her knowledge in a position of power.

"DC is a snake pit," she warned.

Hawke agreed, "And it will only get worse."

"I'll need a campaign manager," she added.

Hawke agreed, "I think Dom is your man for that."

"Too bad he didn't adopt me," she stated. "He would have been a cool dad."

"I think he already has," miffed Hawke.

She placed her head his shoulder, "Better Dom than you…Considering. What was song you were humming?"

"I think I made that up," he replied.

"You compose music too?" she asked surprised.

He nodded and tapped his head, "All in here."

"Make me a song," she suggested.

"I'll work on it," he agreed.

She then warned, "Nothing idiotic."

He teased, "What makes you think I would compose something idiotic? Especially after that voice you put in that computer."

"But that was a joke," she confessed.

"I'm sure I loved that," he miffed.

She laughed, "You yelled at me."

"I can't imagine why," he sarcastically replied. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close as they looked out over the water together.

Dom stood on the porch and watched. He cracked smile as they seemed to be getting closer.

"Awe, look at those two kids," he told himself.

**One Year Later**

Much to Hawke's surprise, Jacqui won her race for US senate. The Firm now had more reasons for concern for a woman with thirty years' worth of historical knowledge was now in a position of power and they found that fact most unnerving.

A deal was struck; Jacqui would resign as Senator the moment Singin Hawke returned home. Needless to say, the Firm wasn't very happy about how she had undercut their agenda or how she exposed the dual purpose of using Stringfellow Hake and Airwolf to fill an alternate agenda.

A deal was struck between Vietnam and the State Department and Saint John "Singin" Hawke was released along with eighteen other prisoners of war far earlier than what the Firm would have liked.

Hawke stood with Jacqui and Dom at the airport waiting for the flight from Vietnam to land. He was still in shock that Jacqui had pulled it off. An array of press soon descended on the concourse along with the governor of the state as they waited for the plane to land. Hawke stood back and watched as Jacqui was interviewed by the press and stood for photo opportunity with the other elected officials.

From behind Hawke, Archangel stood and stated, "She did good."

Hawke turned and looked over his shoulder and gave a smirk, "She beat the Firm at their little game. I suppose you want Airwolf now?"

Archangel replied, "Actually, the Firm would like you to continue the program. Singin will be brought in on it of course…After he recovers."

"What if he refuses?" asked Hawke.

Archangel smirked, "He already said yes." He then added, "You two get to work together."

"At a flight school?" he laughed.

"The Firm believes Santini Air would be the best cover for the chopper," he informed.

"With the computers you got from the wreck, what do you need this program for?" wondered Hawke. "Jacqui will resign just like she said and you can take Airwolf back. Singin and I can go open up an air school and be flight instructors."

Archangel gave a look, "And what are you gonna call your air school? Hawke Air?"

Hawke asked annoyed, "What's the matter with 'Hawke Air?'"

Archangel asked mockingly, "And what is Jacqui Moffett going to do? Work at Hawke Air with you two as your boss?"

"I was thinking it would be a family business," retorted Hawke.

Archangel stood baffled by the remark. Soon the POW's made their way down the concourse after exiting the plane.

Hawke spotted his brother near the front of the line.

Dom pointed him out, "There's Singin, String."

Singin Hawke, a tall man with dark hair wearing a green military jumpsuit came to a stop at the need of the concourse as the lights from the cameras flashed all around him. He was told his brother would be waiting for him but he couldn't see a thing. He and other men were swarmed by reporters all trying to get a story.

Jacqui got between Singin and the reporters and stated, "Please, let these men have time to be reunited with their families."

"Senator Moffett," yelled out one reporter, "Can you give us a statement?"

Singin Hawke looked at her, "You're Senator Moffett?"

She nodded and smiled at her old friend, "I am."

He gasped, "I'm sorry…I assumed you were a man."

"Um?" she wondered why he made that assumption.

"You don't find many women in the senate," he stated.

"Just wait," she smirked back. "There will be more."

"Do you have a statement, Senator?" asked another reporter.

She huffed, "Yes, these men served their country and finally returned home and deserve time to be with their families." She then muttered under her breath, "You're called 'presstitutes' for a reason."

Singin asked, "Is my brother here?"

Jacqui motioned, "He's right there."

Singin squinted through the flashing lights as Hawke stepped forward. He looked upon his brother and grinned.

"Welcome home, brother," Hawke stated has he wrapped his arms around him and held him tight.

"It's good to be home," he replied still holding on. Singin had no idea just how lucky he was for not only was he finally home two years prior to when he was supposed have returned, Airwolf was not used to gain his release and Dom stood happily by witnessing the event.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**2014**

Thirty years had passed since Jacqui was accidentally sent through time. She and Stringfellow Hawke married a year after Singin returned. They had two children as a result of the marriage, a son, Dominic Michael Hawke and a daughter, Gabrielle Ann Hawke. Both children were now adults and one their own.

Dominic Santini was still alive though a man in his nineties and living out his golden years with Jacqui and Stringfellow Hawke. He had many nurses and aids but kept his spirits high for he knew he lived much longer than he should have and was grateful to be called "Grandpa" by the children.

Jacqui quit politics as she promised for Hawke wasn't very happy about the career anyways. She went back to working at Santini Air after her short time as a senator and remained wary of the Firm ever since.

Singin Hawke survived his battle with cancer thanks new experimental method based on research in cannabis oil. He worked at Santini Air with his brother and both took on the role of flight instructors after Airwolf was retired into the Firm's dustbin.

Jacqui sat at her desk at Santini Air doing out her paperwork. At sixty-four years of age she was thinking of retirement. She gained a little weight over the years, her face had wrinkled slightly and her hair had some gray but Hawke still thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

A knock came at her door.

"Come in," she hollered.

The door opened and young man stuck his head in. he had dark hair and big brown eyes that reflected his mother's.

"Mom?" he asked.

"Dom?" she asked back.

He stepped inside; he wore gray work overalls and became meek.

"Um," he seemed rather bashful.

"Yes?" she asked waiting.

"Um…I met this girl and I was wondering if you and Dad would be willing to have dinner with us," he stated.

She perked up, "You met a girl?"

He nodded, "I met her at the air show…She races planes."

"She sounds like fun," stated Jacqui. "What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking a trip to the cabin. That way she can meet everyone. She just moved to town," he informed.

"Sounds great," she agreed.

"You're gonna really like her, Mom. She is really smart and very cool," he assured.

"I look forward to meeting her, Dom." She assured him. Oh, how Jacqui loved her son. He was the joy of her heart along with his younger sister.

"Great," he seemed relieved. He then waved and shut the door.

"He's so shy," she spoke to herself. She then pondered, "I wonder gets it from?"

**Cabin**

The weekend came about and Jacqui and Hawke waited at the cabin for their son to arrive with his special new friend. He was so shy around girls even Hawke was surprised he found a girlfriend.

Hawke and Jacqui holding onto their drinks watching for the helicopter their son was flying to come in.

Hawke sipped his drink and complained, "There is no sugar in this tea."

"The doctors said you needed to cut back," she retorted.

He miffed, "You always have to do what the doctor says?"

She smiled, "You're no spring chicken anymore."

He asked, "Why can't I put some booze in this tea?"

"You can't drink when you are cholesterol medication," she retorted.

"This is all your fault," he huffed.

"How is it my fault?" she wondered.

He miffed, "If you never had kids then I never would have gotten fat." He looked down at the potbelly he carried.

She huffed, "First of all…It was you who got me pregnant and how did me having kids get you fat?"

"All the pizza, the ice cream, the cake, the cookies, the donuts…" he started off.

"I didn't force you to eat all that stuff," she countered.

"No, your daughter did when she forced fed me it," he smirked.

"She was five years old when she was feeding you and her dolls," she smirked back. "You just never stopped eating that stuff."

Hawke sat in silence for a while, "Hope Dom brings some snacks with him."

"I'm sure he will bring all your junk food," she assured. "I can't wait to meet his new girlfriend. He's so shy."

"Yeah, where does he get that from?" wondered Hawke.

She shrugged, "Don't know."

A white and blue chopper came in over the ridge and landed on the dock.

Jacqui cheered excited, "Dom's here."

Dom exited the chopper and then another figure exited as well. The girl was slightly older than Dom and had short brown hair and wore a brown leather jacket.

Hawke's eyesight was still perfect and he looked down and spotted his son's new girlfriend. He bit his bottom lip and wasn't sure what to say.

"Um," started Hawke, "Dear…That's you."

Jacqui squinted for eyesight wasn't as good, "Are you sure? She can't be me."

"She's you," he insisted and tried very hard not to laugh.

"No," she shook her head. "She can't be me."

Hawke started to snicker, "He always your boy."

She shot him a look, "You better pray they are not sleeping together…Grandpa."

Suddenly Hawke's face distorted as the pair walked up.

Dom stated, "Mom, Dad…Meet Jacqui Moffett."

Jacqui looked over at her snickering husband and then at the younger version of herself who never went back through time for the timeline had been changed.

"Um," she gulped, "Nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," stated her younger self. "Dom told me you and I both have the same first name?"

"That's not all," snickered Hawke.

"Dad?" asked Dom not amused at his behavior.

Jacqui looked at her much younger self and tried very hard to explain the situation, "Um, Jacqui…My maiden name is Moffett as well. I believe we could be related."

"Really?" young Jacqui asked. "How?"

Jacqui looked to her husband.

Hawke stated, "I'm staying out of this."

Jacqui then looked at her very confused son, "Dom…I have a story to tell you and um…Her..."

"Mom," asked Dom. "What is so funny?"

She shook her head, "Trust me…This is not funny."

Hawke stated looking his wife, "This is payback for that voice bunny."

"What?" asked Dom. "What are you two up too?"

Jacqui looked up and stated, "I hope you two are just friends."

Young Jacqui replied, "We're very good friends. Dom thought you might also be interested gaining a pilot."

Hawke asked, "Dom, you didn't sleep with her did you?"

"Dad!" scolded Dom embarrassed.

"Dom, Jacqui…Come inside…I have a very long story to tell the both of you," stated Jacqui getting up from her seat. She looked over, "You can stay out here, String."

He shook his head, "Oh no…I wouldn't miss this." He got up to his feet still giggling to himself.

After the pair went into the cabin young Jacqui looked at Dom and stated, "No offense but you're parents are weird."

"Actually," he replied. "They are normally pretty sane. And you are lot like my mom."

Young Jacqui laughed, "I'm nothing like her."

The End


End file.
